Ambre
by Kandai
Summary: RÉALITÉ ALTERNATIVE. Un prince de la Nation du Feu présumé mort depuis des années. Un Maître de l'Air qui refait surface après cent ans. Un monde en guerre, oublié des esprits et livré à la seule folie d'une Nation. Et au milieu, encore inconnu de tous, un visage aux yeux d'ambre, marqué par les flammes, se lève.
1. Trailer

**Titre** : Ambre  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar : le dernier Maître de l'Air  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Action-Adventure  
><strong>Crédits <strong>: Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et la chaîne de télévision Nickelodeon  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Kandai  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M  
><strong>Avertissements <strong>: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Présence de personnages originaux, de romance générale et pas trop poussée, de scènes de violence et des thèmes sombres. Peut-être du Out of Character à prévoir.

**Note** : Eh bien, voici mon bébé. La fanfiction longue sur laquelle je travaille depuis.. hu, mai 2011 et qui a bien failli ne jamais voir le jour, tellement je n'étais pas motivée. Mais ce coup-ci, c'est fait, la machine est lancée et quatre chapitres ont déjà été terminés. J'ai de l'avance mais elle ne va pas durer, j'le sens bien. Aussi, je pose le ton tout de suite : cette fanfiction sera LONGUE. Je prévois déjà une cinquantaine de chapitres, sans compter les bonus que je risque d'y apporter (parce que je ne peux pas tout aborder mais que je ne tiens sûrement pas à laisser ce bébé incomplet). Et je tape également dans la longueur pour les chapitres (j'ai une moyenne de 8.000 mots pour l'instant, avouons que c'n'est pas rien et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant). Aussi, pour celles et ceux que ça risque de rebuter, eh bien je peux juste vous conseiller de vous accrocher ! ;) Je serais lente dans la rédaction, les chapitres me demandent du temps dont je ne dispose pas toujours et cela peut aussi vous faire grincer des dents mais je n'ai pas eu la patience de terminer cette oeuvre avant de la poster. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner. :/

Sur ce, sans plus attendre, le résumé complet suivi du prologue, rien que pour vos beaux yeux !

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>AMBRE<span>

* * *

><p>UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.<p>

* * *

><p>« D'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours haï la Nation du Feu.<p>

Qui ne la craignait pas ? Qui n'avait jamais eu vent de ses méfaits qui nous parvenaient via les voyageurs, les soldats, les réfugiés, tous rongés par le chagrin et la haine engendrée par leur souffle destructeur ? Mais même sans cela, je les aurais haï.  
>Car je suis celui qui a échappé à leur violence.<br>Car je suis celui qui s'est vu tout perdre par leur faute.

Dans le brasier de leur vengeance, ils ont jeté mon enfance.  
>Avec les éclairs de leur rage, ils ont détruit ma famille.<br>Sous la cendre de leurs morales, ils ont enfoui ma mémoire.  
>Et avec les flammes de leur destruction, ils ont marqué mon visage.<p>

J'ai toujours haï la Nation du Feu.

Mais mon heure est enfin venue. Les rumeurs courent sur la boue sèche du Royaume de la Terre ; des rumeurs à propos d'un bison volant qui sillonnerait le monde, transportant un Maître de l'Air sur son dos. Des rumeurs qui parlent de l'Avatar, de Maîtrise des Éléments et du vent qui tourne.

Alors que tous tremblent.

Car, moi, Li Hwan du Royaume de la Terre, je compte bien changer ce monde. »

* * *

><p>Un prince de la Nation du Feu présumé mort depuis des années.<p>

Un Maître de l'Air qui refait surface après cent ans.  
>Un monde en guerre, oublié des esprits et livré à la folie d'une Nation.<br>Et au milieu, encore inconnu de tous, un visage aux yeux d'ambre, marqué par les flammes, se lève.

Tout est lié.  
>Cassez un lien et c'est le destin qui basculera.<br>Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain Chapitre<strong> : Prologue - Le fer et l'ambre


	2. Prologue

**Titre :** Le fer et l'ambre  
><strong>Taille :<strong> 10.622  
><strong>Base :<strong> Avatar le dernier Maître de l'Air  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Action-Adventure  
><strong>Crédits :<strong> Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et la chaîne de télévision Nickelodeon  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Kandai  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M  
><strong>Avertissements :<strong> UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Présence de personnages originaux, de romance générale et pas trop poussée, de scènes de violence et des thèmes sombres. Peut-être du Out of Character à prévoir.

**Résumé :** Tout est lié. Cassez un lien et c'est le destin qui basculera. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Concernant ce chapitre :** Il est long. C'est un des plus long que j'aie jamais écrit pour être honnête. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais garantir cette même longueur pour les chapitres à suivre. J'avais besoin ici de cadrer l'histoire maintenant que c'est à peu près fait, j'essaierais de me tenir à des longueurs plus accessibles quant à la suite. Mais en fait.. c'est vraiment pas gagné. Mise à jour pour des corrections mineures et une mise en page foireuse.

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>AMBRE<span>

* * *

><p>« Ne capitule jamais sans te battre. »<p>

Lee – Livre II, Zuko seul

* * *

><p><strong>— Prologue — <strong>

**Le fer et l'ambre**

La guerre était un poison qui rongeait les esprits depuis bien trop longtemps. Pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu dans son ombre, ne serait-ce que quelques moments avant de retourner à leurs vies tranquilles et sans histoire, la guerre qui dévorait lentement la terre entière était autant une abomination sortie tout droit d'un esprit déformé par l'envie et l'orgueil que l'agonie lente et douloureuse d'un monde abandonné par les esprits, un monde qui se repliait sur lui-même sous la violence des coups des enfants qu'il avait engendré. Des générations entières voyaient leur vie défiler sous le signe de la violence et de la peur, pour voir finir leurs vies dans la même violence et la même peur. Les temps étaient durs, les gens méfiants et hostiles et il régnait perpétuellement dans l'air un souffle apocalyptique, qui semblait pouvoir s'abattre sur tout le monde à n'importe quel moment.

Et le vœu le plus cher de ceux qui souffraient cet enfer depuis bien trop longtemps, ce que toute la masse des opprimés aveugles souhaitaient en secret était que cette guerre se termine enfin, d'une façon comme d'une autre, dans le sang, la douleur et les flammes.

Ming Li faisait partie de ces hommes, de cette jeunesse sacrifiée sur un bûcher de folie et de violence.

Il avait très tôt intégré l'armée du Royaume de la Terre, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore un homme fait. Presque aussitôt confronté à la violence de ses adversaires, aux véritables boucheries qui se livraient sur le sol qui l'avait engendré, ce sol qu'il protégeait contre la folie des Maîtres du Feu, contre leur prétendue supériorité sur les autres nations. Mais l'armée de la Terre, bien que vaillante, manquait cruellement de ressources et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'organisaient en petits escouades et fuyaient la rigueur de l'armée pour mener leur propres vendettas à bien. Cette dernière avait eu pour habitude de réprimer ces petits groupes, sous la crainte d'une anarchie malvenue, mais il s'avérait que ces milices se composaient d'hommes volontaires avec un trop-plein d'énergie à revendre et un sentiment de frustration grandissante qui n'hésitaient pas à se plier à certains ordres, pourvu qu'ils soient dans leur intérêt. Aussi, l'armée régulière avait-elle fini par tolérer ce surplus – ce qui ne manquait pas de causer des problèmes d'abus, surtout dans les campagnes isolées, mais on ne pouvait pas être partout assuré de l'intégrité des soldats.

« Terroristes » crachaient avec un mépris mêlé de crainte les soldats de la Nation maudite. Aux yeux du Royaume de la Terre, ils étaient aussi bien des apôtres de liberté que des fauteurs de trouble. Mais à leurs propres yeux, ils faisaient ce qui était juste de faire – la main armée d'une Justice aveugle, frappant enfin ces bâtards de la Nation du Feu qui n'avaient que trop fait souffert les autres peuples, à commencer par les plus pacifiques d'entre eux.

Personne ne se remettrait du génocide des Maîtres de l'Air et qui demeurait jusqu'à ce jour, le geste le plus cruel et le plus fort que la Nation du Feu ait jamais commis envers le monde : l'amputation de toute une civilisation à la Terre elle-même, des siècles d'arts, de philosophie et de maîtrise perdus – quoique si les choses continuaient sur leur lancée, le Prince héritier actuel, Iroh, était bien parti pour damer le pion à son maudit grand-père : le siège de la ville de Ba Sing Se durait déjà depuis trois longs mois et les nouvelles qui parvenaient aux oreilles des villages reculés n'étaient jamais bonnes. Le sentiment d'urgence était présent, dans tous les esprits paniqués des paysans du peuple de la Terre. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! – et si possible, autre chose que de subir incessamment les raids de la Marine du Feu et de sacrifier deux villages sur trois parce qu'ils manquaient d'hommes, lesquels s'esquintaient à retenir l'armée du Feu hors des murailles de Ba Sing Se.

C'était ainsi que Ming Li s'était retrouvé enrôlé au poste de commandant-en-second dans un petit groupe, dans le but – très louable, selon lui – de saboter tous les bateaux militaires qui feraient mine d'emprunter le fleuve Kjar – qui était le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre la région de Tin Fu, située au Nord de celle de Ba Sing Se. En ces temps de siège et puisqu'il était presque impossible de rejoindre la capitale sans passer dans les tranchées de l'ennemi, la chose la plus utile à faire était de couper le plus possible de vivres – et donc intercepter tout renfort ennemi. Il y avait d'autres fleuves à surveiller, évidemment, mais l'armée régulière avait pris en charge les larges embouchures bien plus au sud – surtout celles qui donnaient un accès direct sur Ba Sing Se, comme la Baie du Caméléon – et les Hommes de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord surveillaient les accès au Nord, protégeant jalousement leurs terres de glace. Entre les deux, se trouvaient Ming Li et ses hommes, établis dans la Baie du Sycomore et à l'affût du moindre navire suspect. Quelques bateaux de la Marine du Feu avaient fait leur apparition mais s'étaient vite fait repousser impitoyablement par les « soldats libres » de la Terre.

Un jour, une missive leur parvint d'une forteresse proche, avec des nouvelles intrigantes : un bateau ennemi s'était égaré non loin mais ne faisait pas mine de vouloir avancer vers leur point de chute, ni d'aller où que ce fût. Le comportement étrange laissait tout à croire qu'ils avaient affaire à un navire abandonné – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une ruse – et les troupes locales y voyaient là un moyen d'infiltration durable aussi l'escadron de Ming Li, plus proche et plus à l'aise avec le terrain, était tout désigné pour récupérer l'engin flottant.

_Toujours les mêmes qui doivent se bouger les miches !_ pensa Ming Li avec un défaitisme évident, avant de désigner une dizaine d'hommes pour l'assister dans sa mission, laissant ainsi le camp à son second – en qui il avait totale confiance – au cas où tout cela ne serait qu'un vaste piège au moins les arrières étaient plus ou moins assurées.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée – chacun savait que les Maîtres du Feu étaient beaucoup moins dangereux dans le noir – le commandant de la petite troupe fit mettre les vaisseaux qu'ils avaient à disposition à flots, à savoir une poignée de barques, construites à l'arrache par les indigènes locaux, toutes rapides mais pas forcément discrètes – en même temps, qui avait besoin de plus de discrétion quand on vivait dans un marais où la brume permanente vous garantissait une cachette sûre ? Les habitants du marais ne s'étaient pas montrés très réceptifs aux indications qui leur avaient été données, toutefois.

_Si on se fait tuer, ce sera la faute de ces enfoirés de sauvages… Je leur avais pourtant demandé de nous faire des modèles moins difficiles à manœuvrer ! Surtout en mer ! Bande de rats puants des marais !_ Les pensées de Ming Li étaient amères – sans doute à cause des mauvaises nouvelles qui étaient arrivées du front la nuit dernière – et le pessimisme des troupes n'améliorait en aucun cas son humeur. Et dire qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien foncer dans un traquenard et tous y laisser leur peau. Journée de merde dans un monde de merde pris dans une guerre de merde, tiens ! Et bien sûr, personne ne se souviendrait de l'escouade sans nom qui se fit massacrer dans une petite baie au Nord du Royaume de la Terre, dans l'espoir de servir leur pays. Tout juste gravera-t-on leurs noms sur des stèles, pendant que leurs cadavres livrés à la mer se feront bouffer par les poissons.

Saloperie de métier. Saloperie de guerre.

_Pensée positive, bordel, pensée positive !_ se morigéna le meneur, alors que la petite embarcation qu'il guidait s'avançait prudemment dans la baie. Fortuitement, ils n'eurent pas de long trajet à faire : le vaisseau « fantôme » se trouvait à proximité de la plage, visible depuis leur campement – au cas où des renforts seraient nécessaires. Techniquement, si la menace d'une embuscade était bien réelle, ils possédaient l'avantage – il suffisait de lancer la fusée éclairante rouge et le bateau serait coulé en un rien de temps par les forces restées à terre, qu'il reste des alliés à bord ou non.

« Bon, les gars, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ! chuchota Ming Li avec gravité en empoignant un grappin. On monte sur ce fichu tas de ferraille, on descend tout ce qui vit et on ramène cet engin au campement. Si jamais c'est un piège de ces enfoirés de Fils du Feu et que ça tourne mal, je lance une fusée et on se tire en vitesse. C'est pigé, tout le monde ? »

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit. Ming Li esquissa un léger sourire pour évacuer un peu de la tension qui lui serrait l'estomac et lança le grappin vers le monstre de métal qui continuait paresseusement son chemin sur l'eau calme de la baie. Il secoua la corde pour vérifier qu'elle était solidement ancrée et commença à se hisser sur le navire ennemi, bien vite imité par les autres membres de son escouade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à bord, ses armes dégainées, ses sens à l'affût du moindre son suspect, suivi de près par ses alliés tous aussi alertes. Se dispersant rapidement en groupes de deux, les soldats envahirent silencieusement le vaisseau, prêts à plonger leurs épées et lances dans tout ce qui aurait le malheur de faire un mouvement de travers. Toutefois, personne ne rencontra rien de tel et, lentement mais sûrement, la tension baissa au fur et à mesure que les cabines se révélaient vides de tout passager peut-être s'agissait-il réellement d'un vaisseau fantôme ? A priori, aucun indice ne tendait à prouver le contraire. La cale ne contenait aucun chargement suspect, à peine manquait-elle d'un peu de vivres et de matériel. Aucune trace d'effets personnels, nulle part dans les quartiers habitables. Les chaudières étaient laissées à l'abandon et brûlaient encore dans leur ventre de métal le peu de charbon qui restait. Après avoir inspecté la salle des commandes – déserte, elle aussi – Ming Li se rendit à l'évidence : le navire avait bel et bien été abandonné.

_Bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas une journée si merdique, tout compte fait…_ commenta mentalement ce dernier en battant le rappel des troupes avec un soulagement non feint. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté, il s'agissait de prévenir les hommes restés dans les bateaux afin qu'eux-mêmes avertissent ceux restés à terre. Ensuite, ils pourraient manœuvrer sans craindre des représailles de leur propre camp.

Et une mission menée à bien ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde pourri.

Quelques longs instants plus tard, après des fouilles minutieuses, la majorité des hommes s'était rassemblé sur le pont supérieur et discutaient à voix basse, soulagés comme frustrés de ne pas avoir eu affaire à une attaque subtile de la Nation du Feu. Ming Li terminait de donner ses ordres, indifférent aux commentaires dédaigneux de ses compères quand un cri perça soudain l'écran de brume qui recouvrait habituellement la baie lorsque la nuit tombait.

Ming Li sentit son sang se glacer sur place, alors que tous se ruaient sur leurs armes, prêt à se jeter sur un hypothétique ennemi. Etaient-ils passés à côté de quelque chose d'important, d'un indice qui aurait pu les renseigner sur les manigances de la Nation du Feu, d'une cachette où se terraient les ennemis, prêts à passer à l'attaque à la seconde où ils relâcheraient leur attention ?

Le chef de la petite escouade s'apprêtait à rejoindre la poupe du bateau, endroit d'où le hurlement s'était fait entendre quand une de ses plus jeunes recrues apparut dans la lumière du pont principal, légèrement essoufflé, le visage tordu en une grimace à la fois écœurée et angoissée. Tendu, Ming Li allait l'interroger quand le jeune soldat s'anima avec brusquerie.

« Chef ! Chef, il faut que vous veniez voir ça, vite !

— Que se passe-t-il ? répliqua sèchement le commandant, surveillant du coin de l'œil la foule de ses troupes qui commençait à se calmer légèrement devant l'absence manifeste de soldats hostiles. On nous attaque ? Un piège, une embuscade ?

— Ils… on a trouvé quelqu'un !

— Quelqu'un ? Un ennemi ? répéta Ming Li, légèrement surpris par la découverte de ses hommes – après tout, il avait fouillé le navire entier sans trouver âme qui vive. Vous l'avez fait prisonnier ? »

La jeune recrue secoua la tête avec véhémence, l'horreur et le dégoût se peignant sur ses traits et agrippa sans prévenir le bras de son supérieur – Ming Li grimaça d'inconfort, il avait une sacrée poigne pour un bleu.

« Chef, il faut que vous alliez voir. »

Sourcils froncés, Ming Li se résolut à suivre son subordonné, lequel l'entraîna à sa suite vers la poupe où une poignée d'hommes s'étaient rassemblés, murmurant autour d'un amoncellement de tonneaux de vivres gâtées, de grosses cordes et de lourds sacs de toile. A la vue de leur chef, tous se turent et s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser voir la forme humaine qui reposait, à moitié allongée sur les sacs durs. La petite forme humaine qu'une torche vacillante tenue par un des soldats éclairait faiblement, révélant des traits juvéniles, déformés par une énorme brûlure rougeâtre qui s'étendait paresseusement sur le côté gauche du visage qui autrefois, avait dû appartenir à un petit garçon.

Un enfant.

L'estomac de Ming Li se tordit de répulsion à la vue du spectacle affreux qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, de cet enfant au corps maigre et désarticulé qui reposait sur le plancher métallique, trop pâle et trop calme pour que ce soit naturel. De cet enfant au visage brûlé, figé à jamais dans l'horreur de la haine et de la destruction.

_Quel genre de monstres…_ pensa le commandant, le cœur ployant sous la colère qu'il ressentait à la vue d'un être innocent de plus brisé par la folie et la soif de vengeance d'une seule et unique Nation.

« Je sais que vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez aucun survivant… » déclara soudainement l'un des hommes avec une mine grave, solennelle presque. Ming Li hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de détacher ses yeux du petit corps dont le mouvement lent de la poitrine était de moins en moins remarquable, pendant que les rouages de la compréhension cliquetaient en son âme. L'enfant vivait encore. Pire, l'enfant de la _Nation ennemie_ vivait encore. Et encore pire, l'enfant _blessé_ de la Nation ennemie vivait encore. Ming Li s'approcha du petit corps endormi – inconscient – et posa un genou à terre, incapable d'en croire véritablement ses yeux.

_Oh, merde._

C'était un gosse, putain ! Il s'attendait à trouver une troupe d'élite embusquée, armée jusqu'aux dents et prête à défendre leur vaisseau bec et ongles et au lieu de soldats et de combats acharnés, c'était un gamin qu'il trouvait, blessé, malade, mourant probablement – _oh, grands Esprits, quel âge avait-il seulement ? _L'adulte se mordit la lèvre, conscient des regards qui s'étaient braqués sur lui. Il avait ordonné à ses hommes de ne pas laisser de survivants. Il se retrouvait face à un enfant qui ne survivrait sans doute pas longtemps. Mais c'était un gamin… marqué et abandonné par sa propre Nation. Que faire, bon sang ? Ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Il n'allait pas tuer un gamin, quand même ? Merde !

« Chef ? On fait quoi ? »

Le ton était hésitant, un peu rêche et les mines des soldats reflétaient toutes le même genre d'expression : un mélange de colère et de pitié et une pointe d'hésitation quant à la marche à suivre. Merde. Tous les scénarios, les meilleurs comme les pires, s'étaient tournés et retournés dans sa tête – mais cet enfant ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Une erreur de calcul. Une erreur qui était susceptible de mettre en péril sa mission, son voyage, tout ce pourquoi il se battait.

Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un être innocent, jeté au milieu de cette guerre vide de sens avec cruauté, abandonné à la mort par ses pairs. Il ne portait aucun uniforme militaire, à peine une longue tunique déchirée et trop grande pour un garçon aussi minuscule et ses traits encore visibles portaient la marque d'une enfance pas encore terminée. Min Li se mordit la lèvre, rempli de pitié pour ce petit garçon de certainement pas dix ans qui respirait à peine, condamné par la folie absurde de ses pairs.

Que feriez-vous si votre ennemi se présentait sous un visage aussi innocent ?

Ce garçon sans nom et sans visage était-il réellement son ennemi, tout compte fait ? Alors que visiblement, il n'était pas plus vieux que la plupart des gamins qui jouaient sur les routes de son village natal. Quel âge donnait-il à ce gosse ? Dix ans ? A peine.

Ming Li soupira, attristé. Cet enfant n'était pas son ennemi – mais cela ne changeait rien, au final. Il ne pouvait pas s'en encombrer, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait le laisser agoniser sur cette carcasse de métal. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et la pensée même de lever une lame sur un enfant inconscient, prisonnier de ce sommeil si particulier que même les bruits et explosions de la guerre ne pouvaient défaire, faisait remonter un peu d'acidité dans sa gorge. Un sale travail à accomplir avec des mains rendues tout aussi sales par cette putain de guerre.

Putain de guerre, mais une guerre quand même.

Ming Li cligna des yeux, forçant un masque de bravoure sur son visage et sortit sa lame, longue et aiguisée, jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur au tranchant. Un rapide coup sec et ce serait fini. L'enfant ne sentirait absolument rien et passerait dans le monde des Esprits sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était miséricordieux, par rapport aux sévices déjà infligés à ce pauvre enfant. Le chef de l'escouade leva la lame avec douceur, sa main libre agrippant sans y penser celle inerte du petit garçon, tandis que le couteau descendait lentement vers le cœur faible de l'enfant.

C'était la guerre. La loi de la jungle impitoyablement régie par les plus forts.

Alors meurs si tu es faible.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cette loi du plus fort l'emportant sur le plus faible. C'était aussi un geste de merci que Ming Li accordait là et tous le comprenaient, comprenaient la compassion que leur chef pouvait ressentir et le prix que cela lui demandait. Aucun d'entre eux n'était haineux au point de désirer la mort d'un enfant blessé et abandonné. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Ce n'était qu'une victime de plus, sacrifiée sur l'autel déjà écarlate sur la folie dévastatrice de la Nation du Feu. La plupart des soldats fermèrent les yeux, attristés par ce qui se jouait devant eux. Certains, sans doute ceux qui avaient déjà des enfants, détournèrent les yeux, incapables d'en supporter plus. Avec douceur, Ming Li pressa la main pâle de l'enfant dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il agissait pour le bien de ce petit être et pour un plus grand bien qui le dépassait.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la légère pression sur sa main, peut-être à cause du silence qui les entourait, peut-être parce qu'il sortait tout simplement de son inconscience trop longue… toujours était-il que ce fut à cet instant que l'enfant ouvrit un œil – le droit, celui qui avait été épargné par le feu – et fixa l'homme qui tenait sa vie sous sa lame.

Ming Li n'était pas un novice. Il combattait des soldats de la Nation du Feu depuis un bon bout de temps, il avait déjà vu la haine briller dans leurs yeux jaunâtres, déformés par la folie et la rage qui les alimentaient depuis plus d'un siècle. Il en avait tué, trop pour qu'il puisse faire le compte, et il ne regrettait aucune de ces morts, données pour un plus grand bien, pour le salut de tous.

Mais l'œil d'or qui se posa brièvement sur lui, avant de se révulser et de se refermer, signalant que l'enfant avait de nouveau perdu connaissance, cet œil aux couleurs du soleil couchant et de l'ambre, qu'il avait toujours associé à l'ennemi, ne reflétait pourtant aucune trace de cette haine dont l'ombre s'était étendue sur tous, aucune peur face à la mort aiguisée qui se présentait à lui, aucune émotion qui ne venait assombrir la lueur qui brillait dans cette pupille mordorée. C'était l'œil d'un mort – et pourtant, cette lumière qui, un court instant, l'avait enveloppé, il ne l'avait pas imaginée. Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de retourner à son immobilité première, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus régulièrement.

Le chef regarda son couteau et vit que la main qui le tenait tremblait. Il comprit pourquoi et il comprit que s'il avait eu du courage, celui-ci s'était envolé à la vue d'un iris ambré, remplacé par une détermination froide.

_Je veux sauver cet enfant._

Ming Li baissa la tête et laissa tomber son couteau sur le pont. Le faible son métallique qui découla de son geste de défaite sembla tirer ses hommes de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés et, malgré leurs airs surpris, ces derniers reculèrent avec respect quand Ming Li prit la délicate forme inconsciente dans ses bras, des bras façonnés par la guerre et le travail des champs et néanmoins extrêmement doux envers cet être minuscule qui se logea sans effort dans l'étreinte protectrice.

Le capitaine se mit à marcher vers le pont où l'attendait le gros des troupes, tout en silence, le poids d'une haine qu'il avait pensé ancestrale s'envolant petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les traits ravagés de l'enfant se dessinaient sous ses yeux accoutumés à la pénombre. Les soldats suivirent le mouvement tout en restant légèrement en retrait, formant ainsi un cortège silencieux autour de Ming Li et de l'enfant blessé. Sans un mot, le signal fut donné et les réponses ne tardèrent pas, signalant que la voie était libre. Lentement, l'épave occupée se dirigea vers l'intérieur des terres, vers la base improvisée qui lui servirait de port d'attache – en attendant d'autres ordres.

Ming Li ne lâcha pas l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.

Et personne n'eut assez de courage pour le lui faire remarquer.

* * *

><p>Autour de lui, les ténèbres s'étaient refermées.<p>

Cependant, dans la quiétude presque inquiétante dans laquelle il semblait flotter, quelques souvenirs s'accrochaient à sa mémoire, aussi tenaces que douloureux. Il y avait d'abord eu les mains brutales qui l'avaient arraché à son sommeil confortable, le chiffon humide pressé sur son nez et qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, la sensation vague d'être ballotté dans tous les sens, les cris, les voix graves et menaçantes, une flamme formée au creux d'un poing et soudain, la douleur, partout, explosant sur son visage, se propageant dans ses membres, gagnant sa conscience et le noir salvateur de l'inconscience était enfin venu, mais bien trop tard.

Puis l'immobilité rassurante avait éclaté, des voix s'étaient élevées avec force et, mobilisant toute l'énergie dont il était encore capable, il avait exposé son œil aux dangers de l'extérieur, attendant le déluge de feu et son cortège de douleur qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à pleuvoir à nouveau.

Au lieu de cela, une rumeur feutrée lui répondit, accompagné par une désagréable sensation de froid sur la poitrine. Quelqu'un pressait sa main avec douceur, comme pour lui donner quelque chose – quoi ? Il sombra dans le néant familier avant de pouvoir reconnaître quoi que ce soit, ses forces déclinant comme la neige trop longtemps exposée au soleil.

Était-il mort, enfin, comme il l'avait si ardemment souhaité alors que le feu le déchirait de partout ?

Il n'aurait su le dire. Pouvait-on encore penser, une fois mort ? Était-il condamné à errer à tâtons dans cette noirceur oppressante, dans ce silence inquiétant ? Était-il à jamais débarrassé de la souffrance, se pouvait-il que les Esprits, dans leur clairvoyante omniscience, aient entendu sa prière et l'aient pris en pitié ? Était-ce cela, d'ailleurs, le Monde des Esprits ? Un océan de ténèbres calmes et paisibles sur lequel il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, à jamais perdu, à jamais seul ?

Quelque chose lui frôla le visage avec précaution et l'enfant comprit que non, il n'était pas seul. Des sensations familières lui revinrent progressivement : un faible bourdonnement parvint à ses oreilles, une chaleur bienvenue ranima ses membres engourdis, quelque chose de lourd et de confortable avait été posé sur son corps immobile, une douleur sourde pulsait à l'endroit où son œil gauche aurait dû être…

Au début, il ne comprit pas.

Puis la douleur enfla jusqu'à en devenir insupportable et un gémissement plaintif franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, craquelées par la soif qui lui tenaillait la gorge. En réaction, un bruit froissé se fit entendre et une sensation de fraîcheur passa sur son front et sur ses joues. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait, cependant les mots étaient trop rapides pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Ce qui devait être des mains s'affairaient autour de lui, créant quelques mouvements d'air quelque peu agaçant. Désorienté et incapable de songer à ce qui lui arrivait, le garçon rassembla ses maigres forces et souleva sa paupière droite.

La lumière explosa de partout et son esprit replongea aussitôt dans les ténèbres accueillantes.

* * *

><p>Sitôt son rapport concernant la récupération du vaisseau fantôme envoyé et la situation brièvement expliquée à ses pairs, Ming Li s'était empressé de rejoindre l'infirmerie où il avait lui-même transporté le petit garçon inconscient. Yuan, le soldat-médecin qui avait été affecté à son unité, l'avait chassé de la relativement immense tente mise à disposition pour les blessés, arguant qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, que sa présence ne risquait pas de changer quelque chose à l'état de l'enfant blessé et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer. S'inclinant devant la raison, le chef de l'escouade avait consenti à se rafraîchir ainsi qu'à rester à l'écart de l'infirmerie. Il dormit un peu de la journée et prit un tour de garde de la nuit, faute de pouvoir s'endormir.<p>

Le lendemain matin, quand il revint vers l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles du petit garçon, le médecin lui apprit que l'enfant avait repris connaissance quelques instants au petit matin avant de replonger presque immédiatement dans son état de transe dans lequel il était maintenu depuis les esprits savaient quand. Devant l'insistance de ce dernier, Yuan accorda à Ming Li le droit d'une visite et ce dernier put constater qu'effectivement, le gosse avait meilleure mine. Ou peut-être était-ce la faute du bandage qui cachait le rouge écœurant de sa cicatrice.

« Il survivra, assura Yuan avec tout le professionnalisme qu'exigeait son métier. J'ai désinfecté la blessure et sa fièvre a l'air de tomber. Ce gamin a soit beaucoup de chance, soit d'excellents réflexes de survie. Faudra juste que quelqu'un veille à ce qu'il mange et boive correctement, une fois qu'il sera en état d'avaler quelque chose.

— Et pour son œil ? » demanda le chef, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser pour l'état du petit garçon.

Yuan secoua la tête avec gravité, les lèvres pincées et le regard songeur.

« On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il n'en ait pas perdu l'usage. Heureusement, sa maîtrise a permis de limiter les dégâts… mais il gardera une cicatrice, c'est certain.

— Maîtrise ? tiqua violemment Ming Li, soudain alerte. Ce gosse est un _maître _?

— Aye, confirma Yuan d'un air absent en montrant certains points du corps dont Ming Li supposait l'obscure importance. Ses points d'énergie sont ouverts et actifs, pour la plupart… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse là des signes d'une préparation barbare à un rituel archaïque pour essayer de communiquer avec le monde des esprits, cet enfant a des capacités de maîtrise du Feu. Ce qui explique le fait que son visage n'ait pas flambé comme une allumette quand les flammes ont touché son œil. Il a contrôlé l'agression extérieure du mieux qu'il a pu.

— Cela pourrait être un accident, alors ? Un duel qui aurait mal tourné ? »

C'était une foi vacillante en l'espèce humaine que Ming Li espérait raviver. Ou bien, une curiosité des plus malsaines. Les duels de maître étaient fréquents, de par le monde – et ceux de la Nation du Feu l'étaient encore plus, ces fameux « Agni Kai » qui attiraient des masses avides de violence et de beauté. Ming Li ne connaissait pas les règles de ces duels sanglants dans leur intégralité et bien qu'à ses yeux, cet enfant soit beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre part à un duel de maîtres, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas aux yeux de sa patrie. Peut-être ce gamin était-il un maître particulièrement doué, qui savait ? Il avait entendu parler de ces enfants précoces qui montraient très tôt des signes de maîtrise et qui devenaient des maîtres légendaires avant d'atteindre leurs vingt ans. Et sans doute qu'on n'hésitait pas à les entraîner dès le berceau pour pouvoir les enrôler dans l'armée le plus vite possible.

Ming Li serra les dents à cette pensée dérangeante. C'était une pratique qui se faisait également au Royaume de la Terre : entraîner des enfants pour en faire des maîtres confirmés une fois adolescents, tout en leur assénant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'avenir si la guerre continuait à faire rage. Autrement dit, en les enjoignant à se battre et à inévitablement se faire tuer sur les champs de bataille. Les armées avaient besoin de bras et n'hésitaient pas à chercher ceux-ci dans les berceaux, désormais. Ah, putain de coutumes. Putain de guerre !

Indifférent à ce flot de pensées qui réveillaient la vieille colère de son pair, Yuan contemplait pensivement le jeune visage couvert de bandages. Il finit par répondre à la question, une certaine tristesse pointant dans sa voix :

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. La blessure ne déborde presque pas sur le visage. Le coup visait son œil. C'est trop précis pour qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. »

Un silence passa, plus lourd et plus appuyé que les précédents.

« Ce n'est pas une blessure qu'un enfant devrait porter, quelle que soit son origine… » conclut Ming Li, incapable d'envisager qu'on ait pu blesser délibérément un enfant aussi jeune.

Yuan haussa les épaules et sortit une bouteille d'alcool des dessous de sa veste. Avalant une gorgée avec une amertume non dissimulée, il rumina quelques instants avant de soupirer lourdement et de passer la bouteille toujours ouverte à son supérieur et ami.

« Tiens, avale. On dirait que t'en as plus besoin que moi. » expliqua le médecin.

Ming Li remercia et prit une généreuse lampée. L'alcool lui brûla gorge et lui fit piquer les yeux au début puis, un froncement de nez plus tard, une chaleur familière naissait dans son estomac. Il reprit deux gorgées et rendit la bouteille à son propriétaire, lequel se dépêcha de la remettre à sa place. D'aucun n'avait quitté la petite silhouette inanimée des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ce gosse, Ming' ? finit par demander Yuan dans un nouveau soupir tout aussi défaitiste que le premier.

— Le soigner, répondit ce dernier comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

— Non, ça, c'est mon travail de soigner. Je voulais dire après l'avoir soigné. Quand il ira mieux. »

Silence. Yuan retint un troisième soupir et regretta d'avoir refermé sa bouteille. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de noyer ses mornes pensées dans l'alcool – triste obligation des médecins-soldats que d'éviter la gueule de bois tant que l'on n'était pas assuré que quelqu'un de compétent pourrait prendre la relève si urgence il y avait. Et, pour être franc, Yuan doutait des capacités à soigner du « médecin » du village voisin – qui se trouvait déjà bien assez loin de leur petit campement et encore plus difficile d'accès qu'il était enfoncé dans le marais – dont les pratiques tenaient plus d'un art se voulant mystique mais qui avaient plus l'aspect d'une bouffonnerie grotesque agrémentée d'un soupçon d'escroquerie qu'autre chose. Levant les yeux au ciel, Yuan se frotta sans vigueur les mains et reprit, avec une amertume qui n'existait pas quelques minutes plus tôt :

« Tu sais pas quoi en faire, c'est ça ? T'as pas vu plus loin que son état… Grands esprits, Ming', il aurait mieux valu pour tous que tu laisses ce gosse sur ce maudit rafiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, hein ?

— J'aurais dû laisser crever un gamin, selon toi ? demanda Ming Li, tranchant comme un rasoir.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! s'énerva le médecin. Mais honnêtement, tu nous vois le garder ici ? C'est la guerre, pas un terrain de jeu ! Et s'il ne peut pas rester, où il va aller ? Dans les marais ? Il va s'y perdre et s'y noyer. Vers l'océan ? Il va retomber dans les griffes de la marine du feu et là, il se fera tuer pour de bon !

— On pourrait le confier à un village, à une famille…

— Qui donc, Ming' ? Qui voudra d'un gamin étranger et mutilé, venant du même endroit que ceux qui ravagent ce pays pour le mettre à feu et à cendres ? Qui, sur ces foutues putain de terres, voudrait accueillir un _maître du Feu_ parmi eux ? Par Oma et Shu, Ming Li, personne ne voudra en entendre parler ! Il est condamné, ce gamin ! »

_Tu l'as condamné. _Cette phrase non-achevée flotta entre eux et persista, comme un tic gênant dont on veut à tout prix se débarrasser mais qui perdure malgré les efforts déployés. Enfin, Ming Li se leva, épousseta son pantalon et parla d'une voix calme, presque frêle :

« Mon fils aurait eu son âge, s'il avait vécu. Je sais que j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un ait essayé de le sauver, lui. »

L'officier baissa la tête et sortit de la tente d'un pas rapide et saccadé. Les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains jointes, Yuan ne chercha pas à le retenir. Nul doute que ce soir, personne ne tirerait rien de plus de ce vieil obstiné de Ming Li.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>es hommes de la faction rebelle s'étaient rassemblés. Ils avaient débattu entre eux, pesé le pour et le contre, l'opinion générale vacillant entre approbation et incertitude. Le débat engendra un constat unanime : l'enfant, tout blessé qu'il était, ne pouvait pas rester au campement. C'était une guerre et les gosses n'ont pas leur place à la guerre.

Cette décision prise et approuvée par tous, la question du « Que faire de lui, dans ce cas ? » flotta entre les soldats pendant un long moment. L'enfant, quant à lui, restait plongé dans une sorte de sommeil avoisinant le coma, se réveillant sporadiquement pendant quelques minutes sans reprendre pleinement connaissance. Yuan veillait à ce qu'aucune fièvre ne remonte et désinfectait sa plaie régulièrement. Après un peu plus d'une semaine, le garçon montrait des signes évidents de guérison et sa blessure ressemblait plus à une grosse cicatrice brune qu'à ce boursouflement de chair rouge et infectée qu'il arborait sur le bateau. Il semblait aller bien mieux et tout portait à croire qu'il serait bientôt sur pied.

Il était temps de prendre une décision.

La plupart étaient partisans de le confier aux citoyens habitant le village le plus proche. D'autres encore arguèrent qu'il fallait l'amener jusqu'aux frontières des colonies de la Nation du Feu, histoire qu'il soit découvert et pris en charge par son peuple. Quelques-uns avancèrent l'hypothèse de le laisser aux bons soins de l'armée de la Terre et que cette dernière leur dirait quoi faire. Aucune de ces propositions ne satisfaisait Ming Li. Il avait besoin de savoir que l'enfant serait en sécurité. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort, à la merci de la haine qui grondait au dehors ou dans les griffes de cette guerre sans fin à laquelle il avait été arraché.

Cet œil ambré l'avait appelé à l'aide et il comptait bien répondre à cet appel.

« Je l'emmènerais. »

Les voix se turent et les visages se tournèrent vers Ming Li. Il faisait face à cette foule indécise, bras croisés, stoïque et assuré, sans se préoccuper des moues désapprobatrices et des sourcils haussés. Il n'avait pas peur des représailles qui pouvaient advenir. Son idée était la meilleure.

« Mon village se trouve à moins de dix jours d'ici, à dos de chevautruche. Laissez-moi l'emmener jusque là. Ma femme ne s'opposera pas à veiller sur cet enfant et…

— Tu proposes de l'adopter ? » coupa Yong Ji, ancien officier officiellement nommé commandant de la troupe mais situé bien plus bas dans l'estime des hommes que son bras droit ne l'était, dont l'expression se situait quelque part entre mécontentement et surprise. Ming Li le fixa droit dans les yeux et répondit tranquillement, ignorant les exclamations étouffées et les grognements réprobateurs que son annonce suscita.

« A court terme, sans doute… »

Yong Ji plissa les yeux et secoua la tête avec dureté, comme s'il espérait faire pouvoir changer d'avis son subordonné capricieux. Ce serait à qui cèderait en premier et Ming Li n'attendit pas pour avancer ses arguments :

« Vos propositions n'aideront en rien cet enfant. Le confier à un village proche ? A des familles qui ont perdu des enfants, des maris, des parents à la guerre ? C'est un gamin de la Nation du Feu. Personne n'en voudra et l'armée pas davantage – elle n'a déjà pas assez de soldats. Quant à le rendre à sa Nation… songez que ce sont des maîtres du Feu qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Et que rien ne pourra les empêcher de recommencer, une fois qu'il aura franchi la frontière. Je n'ai pas sauvé ce gamin pour le voir se faire tuer une fois remis sur pied. C'est ma responsabilité.

— Tes intentions sont louables mais n'oublie pas non plus où vont tes priorités. Voudrais-tu nous priver de ton aide, en ces heures critiques ? Ba Sing Se est assiégée, l'armée a plus que jamais besoin de nous, nous sommes peut-être à une étape décisive de cette guerre ! Ton pays n'est-il pas plus important que ce gosse ? répliqua Yong Ji, la voix remplie de venin.

— C'est un innocent.

— Ça reste à prouver !

— T'entends-tu parler, soldat ? s'insurgea Ming Li. Tu fais passer une haine séculaire avant la sécurité d'un enfant, sous prétexte qu'il a vécu dans la Nation du Feu ? Quel genre d'image donnons-nous de notre Royaume si nous refusons d'apporter de l'aide à ceux qui en ont besoin ? Tu as vu son visage, tu as vu ce que ces monstres lui ont fait !

— Il y avait peut-être une raison !

— Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu parles des soldats de la Nation du Feu, les mêmes qui ont massacrés les nomades de l'Air ! Faut-il te rappeler leurs crimes ? Faut-il te rappeler notre lâcheté face à la Nation du Feu, notre réaction tardive ? Je refuse d'être comme ces soldats qui ont regardé les nomades de l'Air se faire décimer sans rien faire ! Je refuse d'être celui dont on se souviendra parce qu'il n'aura pas levé pas le petit doigt pour sauver un enfant ! »

La mention de la couardise de leur propre armée à l'époque du génocide des nomades de l'Air fit baisser de honte la tête de nombre de soldats. Beaucoup blâmaient l'armée du Royaume de la Terre d'être restée passive et d'avoir attendu qu'il soit trop tard pour défendre les moines de l'air, qui étaient un peuple prônant le pacifisme à tout prix et ne possédant donc aucune armée. Les généraux de l'époque s'étaient réfugiés derrière leurs murailles et avaient estimé que cela ne les concernaient pas, fermant les yeux sur le massacre… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de continuer ainsi – mais il était déjà trop tard. Et cette impuissance égoïste, ce déni du besoin qu'avaient leurs voisins avait conduit à la perte de tout un peuple ainsi qu'à la disparition de l'Avatar, seul être qui aurait pu mettre un terme à cette guerre sans fin.

L'armée de la Terre en était souillée, humiliée et chaque rappel de cette faiblesse passée pesait sur l'âme de ses membres avec force. L'argument toucha le point sensible et Yong Ji dût se taire pour éviter de perdre son calme. Ming Li se mordit la lèvre supérieure et poursuivit, balayant la petite assemblée du regard :

« Je n'abandonne personne et encore moins mon pays. Je veux juste mettre cet enfant en sûreté. Laissez-moi deux semaines et je serais à nouveau à vos côtés pour me battre. »

C'était un pari risqué. Quatorze journées pour parcourir le chemin de vingt, surtout avec un enfant blessé à transporter… En pleine période de siège, qui plus était, avec des patrouilles ennemies voyageant à travers tout le pays. C'était réellement un pari risqué. Et Yong Ji n'hésiterait pas à considérer le moindre retard de sa part comme une désertion et à le condamner à mort pour avoir manqué à ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait considérer ce point avec attention.

« Tu réalises que si ton absence se prolonge, je pourrais te faire arrêter pour désertion ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en une grimace suspicieuse.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Yong Ji. Laisse-moi une chance de pouvoir le sauver. » plaida le chef en second, devinant qu'il était proche de la victoire.

Son second se massa le menton encore quelques instants et finir par demander s'il restait des opposants au projet de leur chef en second. Personne n'osa répondre – qu'il s'agisse de surprise, de colère ou de honte importait peu – et Ming Li sut qu'il avait gagné. Yong Ji se tourna vers lui, résolu.

« Tu pourras partir quand le gamin sera assez remis pour voyager. Je te laisserais quinze jours. Pas une heure de plus. »

Ming Li ne remercia pas mais inclina légèrement la tête, pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Au même moment, le visage Yuan apparut entre les pans de toile qui servaient d'entrée à la tente commune et, sans même chercher son supérieur du regard, appela :

« Chef ! Le gamin s'est réveillé ! »

* * *

><p>Etrangement, l'enfant paraissait moins jeune, une fois qu'il était conscient. Yuan l'avait ausculté et avait décrété que ses signes vitaux étaient stables et qu'il finirait par se remettre. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son œil qui montrait des signes encourageants de guérison. Le médecin était toujours incapable de savoir s'il en retrouverait l'usage total mais au moins, toute trace d'infection avait disparue et le risque de la voir réapparaître diminuait de jour en jour. Il aurait juste besoin de temps pour guérir, si on lui en laissait l'occasion.<p>

L'enfant était sans nul doute un maître, peut-être même un soldat entraîné depuis quelques années, au vu de sa discipline étonnamment rigoureuse pour un enfant aussi jeune. Aucune tentative de rébellion, aucune pleurnicherie pour appeler sa mère, rien. Seulement une docilité étrange, malgré la peur froide qui se reflétait dans son regard ambré. Aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres fines, pas même une plainte de douleur quand Yuan avait replacé ses bandages autour de son œil blessé.

Ming Li ne savait que penser, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait ainsi, face à un enfant blessé mais conscient et qui le fixait avec une intensité rare. Le regard d'or qui glissait sur lui, comme s'il enregistrait tous les détails qui lui étaient donnés, le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ming Li. »

L'enfant garda le silence mais hocha la tête, pour signaler qu'il avait compris. Ming Li se pinça les lèvres. Que le gamin ne lui fasse pas confiance, c'était à prévoir. Maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que ce dernier soit parfaitement à l'aise avec lui : Yong Ji avait été catégorique. Yuan semblait comprendre le dilemme de son chef et lui chuchota, ses rapports en main :

« Tu pourras l'emmener dans quelques jours, je pense. Je peux te laisser un peu de rab' mais Yong Ji est pas con… si tu te barres pas vite, il va s'douter de quelque chose. »

C'était problématique mais Ming Li repoussa le fait plus loin dans son esprit. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur l'enfant – qui, sous ses airs stoïques, dissimulait mal une expression incertaine, entre la peur et l'espoir. Avec un soupir, Ming Li s'approcha avec douceur, attendant un mouvement de recul qui vint plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. S'accroupissant lentement pour se mettre à la hauteur du gamin, le général se força à esquisser un sourire. La confiance de l'enfant était un bien primordial à acquérir mais elle serait bien insuffisante dans ce cas – et le soldat commençait à envisager l'ampleur de la tâche. Comment, en quelques jours à peine, convaincre un gosse qui sortait d'une expérience aussi traumatisante de le suivre ? Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il n'en avait pas l'occasion.

C'était une entreprise désespérée – et Ming Li se reprochait de n'en prendre conscience que maintenant. Il avait laissé cette histoire l'émouvoir et avait fait de la sécurité du gamin, un souci personnel. Ah, grands esprits, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le soldat avec une douceur qui ne lui était plus coutumière. Jadis, il avait utilisé ce ton avec son propre fils mais depuis la mort de ce dernier, accident tragique survenu quelques années plus tôt, il avait perdu l'envie de côtoyer des enfants. La douleur était vieille mais tenace. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des ressemblances avec son fils quand il croisait un visage enfantin. Ce petit garçon était une première exception – peut-être parce qu'il était tout ce que Liam n'était pas : malade, défiguré et de la Nation du Feu.

Et apparemment, bien décidé à ne pas lui répondre. Ming Li fronça les sourcils et retourna vers Yuan resté en retrait, qui surveillait le comportement du petit avec attention et se pencha vers lui pour lui suggérer à voix basse :

« Tu penses que sa voix…

— Non, répondit Yuan, catégorique. Il n'est pas blessé à ce niveau-là, j'ai vérifié. C'est psychologique, Ming'. Il vient de se réveiller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, rempli d'inconnus qui pourraient lui être hostile, après une expérience on ne peut plus traumatisante. Il est juste mort de peur et le silence est juste un moyen de se préserver comme un autre. Laisse-lui du temps.

— Je n'en ai pas. » commenta sombrement le gradé.

Sur son lit, l'enfant blessé s'était recroquevillé et cachait mal un tremblement nerveux. Ming Li soupira avec défaitisme devant cette vision pitoyable et, pris d'un élan de compassion, remplit une coupelle d'eau qu'il tendit à l'enfant.

« C'est de l'eau, expliqua-t-il. Tu peux la prendre si tu as soif. »

L'enfant cessa lentement de trembler pour inspecter le récipient qu'on lui tendait. Apparemment, il reconnut le breuvage car il se claqua la langue contre le palais mais ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Ming Li se pinça les lèvres et avança un peu plus la coupe. L'enfant leva des yeux apeurés sur le soldat et celui-ci comprit qu'il n'oserait pas le toucher. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait engageant et posa son offrande sur une petite table encombrée placée juste à côté du lit, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Aussitôt qu'il fut à une distance jugée raisonnable, le jeune blessé se saisit du bol, renversant un peu d'eau au passage, et but goulûment. Yuan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Ming Li laissa son sourire s'élargir, satisfait. Peut-être que la tâche serait plus aisée qu'il ne l'avait pensée initialement.

L'enfant termina de boire et fixa Ming Li avec un air de reconnaissance. Si sa méfiance et sa crainte n'avaient pas disparu, le soldat venait de faire un premier pas qui les avait diminuées. Rien que pour cette petite victoire, Ming Li aurait juré avoir parcouru le plus long chemin ayant jamais existé.

« Merci. » souffla l'enfant, en lui tendant la coupe désormais vide.

* * *

><p>L'Homme à la voix douce était revenu le jour après et encore le jour après. Il savait que c'était le jour après parce que l'Homme aux mains qui soignent le lui avait dit, pendant qu'il remettait du doux tissu sur son œil, celui qui avait été blessé par le feu. Il lui faisait encore mal mais ce n'était rien comparé au mal qui avait jeté son esprit dans les ténèbres. L'Homme aux mains qui soignent lui avait demandé, en retirant les vieilles bandes de tissu, s'il voyait quelque chose. Alors, il avait fermé l'œil droit et laissé l'œil gauche ouvert. Après une pluie de lumière blessante, il avait distingué des formes, des contours, des couleurs même. L'Homme aux mains qui soignent lui avait dit avec un sourire que c'était parce que son œil commençait à voir de nouveau et que, quand la blessure serait guérie, il pourrait enlever les doux tissus et laisser son œil revoir, progressivement.<p>

L'Homme à la voix douce avait été très content de le savoir. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était très gentil, même s'il faisait peur, avec ses cheveux bruns hirsutes et son costume vert. Il l'avait même aidé à se lever et à faire quelques pas autour du lit. C'était facile mais il s'était vite senti fatigué. L'Homme à la voix douce a dit que c'était normal et qu'il lui faudrait du temps.

Il avait aussi du mal à parler. Il comprenait les questions que lui posait l'Homme à la voix douce mais quand il essayait de répondre, les ténèbres qui rôdaient dans sa tête l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Alors il ne répondait pas – même si ça attristait l'Homme à la voix douce. Le reste du temps, il évitait simplement de parler, n'osant pas poser de questions ou encore même d'interrompre l'Homme à la voix douce. Ce dernier semblait, à défaut de comprendre, se douter de la portée du problème. Alors, il parlait à la place – de trop de choses pour que Li Hwan se souvienne correctement. Il n'insistait pas. Sauf sur un point.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il avait essayé de répondre correctement mais rien à faire, les ténèbres le bâillonnaient plus efficacement que la douleur. Il s'était donc contenté de baisser les yeux et de rester silencieux, attendant que l'Homme à la voix douce recommence à parler. Généralement, c'était ce qu'il faisait, après un long soupir déçu.

Mais cependant, cette fois, l'Homme à la voix douce ne reprit pas. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, un regard fatigué glissant sur la silhouette maigrichonne du gosse – il avait recommencé à manger des repas solides, maintenant qu'il était sur pied, sous la surveillance attentive de l'Homme aux mains qui soignent.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais, petit ? »

Incapable de répondre, une boule obstruant sa gorge, il se contenta de hocher la tête. L'Homme à la voix douce était gentil. Il l'avait tiré des ténèbres, du monstre de fer et de ses démons qui crachaient du feu. Il ne le croyait pas capable de faire du mal, encore moins à lui. Pinçant ses lèvres, l'Homme à la voix douce le fixa pensivement pendant un instant avant de continuer :

« J'ai besoin que tu me parles, petit. J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu t'appelles. Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

Sous les yeux curieusement tristes de l'Homme à la voix douce, il essaya de nouveau de répondre. Mais rien ne vint, aucun nom – aussi loin qu'il pouvait chercher dans les ténèbres qui le terrorisaient. D'une toute petite voix, il finit par avouer à l'Homme à la voix douce et au regard grave.

« Je… je n'sais pas. »

Le silence revint, plus pesant qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et, dans un réflexe aussi compréhensible qu'infantile, déplia son pouce et le colla dans sa bouche. La voix de l'Homme, plus douce du tout, s'éleva avec brusquerie, telle le hurlement perçant de ses démons de fer et de flammes.

« Comment ça, _tu ne sais pas_ ? »

C'en fut trop. La tête lui tourna et il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

><p>« Amnésie. C'est une des conséquences du choc qu'il a reçu à la tête, déclara Yuan, le nez plongé dans ses notes, devant un Yong Ji sceptique et un Ming Li médusé.<p>

— Tu plaisantes ? demanda ce dernier.

— Tu trouves peut-être ça drôle mais pas moi, grinça Yong Ji, visiblement furieux. Nous n'avons déjà rien à faire d'un enfant blessé, alors d'un enfant blessé et _amnésique_ ! Ce handicap va le hanter toute sa vie.

— C'est grave, oui, mais moins qu'il n'y paraît, tempéra le médecin. Il n'y a que sa mémoire qui est altérée. Il peut la retrouver demain… comme il peut la retrouver dans six ans. C'est loin d'être un traumatisme évident à traiter, même pour le meilleur médecin de Ba Sing Se. Tout ce qui peut le guérir, c'est le temps.

— Je doute qu'on le lui laisse, répliqua Ming Li avec défaitisme. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu jusqu'ici…

— Chaque jour qu'il passe ici le met plus en plus grand danger, avisa Yong Ji. Nos rapports récents indiquent que des mouvements ennemis ont été signalés approchant de notre position. S'il se fait reprendre au cours d'une bataille, il sera massacré.

— La Nation du Feu s'est tenue tranquille dans ces eaux-ci depuis un moment, objecta Yuan, sourcils froncés. Toutes les forces convergent vers Ba Sing Se… pourquoi viendraient-ils par ici ? Pour récupérer un enfant qu'ils ont eux-mêmes laissé à la mort ?

— Des rumeurs courent comme quoi ils ont abandonné le siège de Ba Sing Se, jeta avec absence Ming Li, les yeux rivés sur ses mains croisées.

— C'est bien plus qu'une rumeur. L'annonce a été confirmée depuis quelques heures. Les troupes du Prince Iroh se retirent de Ba Sing Se. Le Seigneur du Feu Azulon est mort. Et apparemment, son fils cadet a profité de l'absence de son frère pour s'emparer du trône. »

Silence. Les informations de Yong Ji étaient saisissantes mais pour une fois, elles allaient dans leur sens. Toute pagaille qui pouvait freiner l'avancée frénétique de la Nation du Feu était plus que bienvenue et était susceptible d'annoncer un répit parmi les incessantes batailles qui se déroulaient en ce monde. Ming Li finit par siffler, satisfait comme une poule-komodo après la ponte.

« Si c'n'est pas ça un beau bordel… T'm'étonnes qu'il a voulu rentrer chez lui.

— Le gros des troupes tente de rejoindre la mer et pille tout ce qu'il peut trouver, expliqua Yong Ji. Ce sont les petits groupes encore en place dans les campagnes qui vont morfler.

— Autrement dit, nous. »

Yong Ji darda avec brusquerie un regard brûlant sur son pair, une accusation muette dans les yeux. Ming Li se mordit la lèvre, bien conscient que son obstination à repousser son départ retardait son retour. On aurait besoin de lui, ici. Chaque paire de bras disponible, surtout des bras aussi expérimentés que les siens, serait la bienvenue. Mais le gamin ne pouvait pas rester – si sa présence s'ébruitait, si la Nation du Feu tenait à terminer son travail, si…

« Au vu de ces nouvelles, je crains qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de choix. Il va falloir l'emmener ailleurs, marmonna Yong Ji, plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons. Je vais demander à Shang de le mener au village le plus proche, il y est déjà allé pour récupérer des vivres…

— Non, coupa Ming Li, abrupt. J'ai dit que je m'occuperais de ce gamin et je compte tenir cette parole.

— Et tu as laissé traîner les choses, au point que je doive annuler notre accord. On va avoir besoin de toi, Ming', je ne peux pas tolérer que tu te balades dans la nature si on doit se préparer à une bataille !

— On a déjà traversé d'autres batailles et ma présence n'a fait aucune différence !

— Ne minimise pas ton rôle, s'il te plaît ! Ta patrie a besoin de toi et…

— Un _enfant_ a besoin de moi ! Avait-on un accord ou non ? Quel genre d'homme es-tu pour revenir sur tes engagements alors que la sécurité d'un enfant est en jeu ?

— Un homme qui pense à l'avenir de son pays avant toute chose ! Un homme avec le sens des responsabilités !

— Un fieffé connard, oui !

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je te fais arrêter !

— MESSIEURS ! cria Yuan avec tellement de fureur contenue que Yong Ji fit un mouvement de recul, une expression incertaine sur le visage. Ceci est une infirmerie, pour l'amour d'Oma et Shu ! Si vous avez des comptes à régler, vous serez priés de le faire DEHORS ! »

Le silence qui tomba après la tirade explosive du médecin fut l'un des plus pesants que Ming Li avait jamais vécu. Yuan semblait sur le point de jeter quelque chose, les yeux boueux de Young Ji jetaient des éclairs de colère et s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir à ce moment, nul doute que son reflet aurait eu l'air aussi en colère que les visages de ses deux compagnons. De dépit, Yong Ji cracha sur le sol et jeta un long regard méprisant à son commandant-en-second.

« Le gosse sera conduit demain matin dans le plus proche village. Quant à toi, interdiction de quitter le camp. Transgresse cet ordre et je ferais en sorte que tu le regrettes toute ta vie. »

Sur ces mots, le chef tourna les talons et sortit de la tente.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l avait dû faire un choix : rester et voir le gamin partir vers une mort presque certaine ou s'enfuir avec le gamin et ne jamais revenir. Il s'agissait là d'une décision lourde de conséquences, qui aurait certainement des répercussions plus graves que celles qu'il parvenait à s'imaginer et qui méritait par conséquent une attention toute particulière et un certain temps de réflexion pour pouvoir se retourner dessus et ainsi être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix – ou du moins, celui qui laisserait moins de regrets.

Ming Li n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Et maintenant qu'il fixait les grands yeux ambrés et patients de l'enfant amnésique qu'il avait sauvé de ce navire de fer, de l'enfant auquel il avait commencé aussi lentement que sûrement à s'attacher, de l'enfant auquel il pouvait penser sans que la perte de Liam se fasse trop pesante, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Celui qu'il n'avait pas pu faire quelques années plus tôt.

Avec une tendresse paternelle dont il était privé depuis longtemps, il ébouriffa la chevelure inégale – une partie avait brûlé en même temps que l'œil – du jeune garçon. Ce dernier plissa les yeux de contentement, son expression morne toujours figée dans l'attente d'un geste, d'une parole.

« Tu es innocent, petit. De cela, j'en suis convaincu. »

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe quant à la phrase plus ou moins énigmatique de son protecteur. Ming Li retint un sourire et glissa sa main hors des cheveux sombres pour la poser sur l'épaule du gamin, ferme mais sans risquer de lui faire du mal.

« Il va falloir que je m'en ailles. »

Le petit resta immobile mais la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient levés trahissait son étonnement voire sa détresse. Le soldat se contenta de le fixer avec gravité, tandis que le gamin commençait à s'agiter, visiblement réticent à l'idée que son protecteur le laisse. Ming Li sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en lui : s'il s'était attaché au gamin alors apparemment, la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

« Et j'aimerais… je serais heureux que tu viennes avec moi. »

Les yeux d'ambre s'agrandirent de surprise et le gamin cessa de remuer. Ming Li put lire le soulagement se peindre sur le visage pourtant juvénile et cependant déjà si vieux, si froidement marqué du sceau de la cruauté de la vie, et l'adulte laissa un poids qu'il ignorait porter s'envoler de ses épaules. Il partirait, il emmènerait ce garçon avec lui, il retournerait sur ses terres – loin de Yong Ji, loin des batailles, loin de la guerre, loin des atrocités qui lui avaient été faites.

Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait croisé ce reflet doré sur ce monstre de fer. Ce n'était pas un hasard si cet enfant s'était trouvé sur sa route. Il y avait eu autre chose à l'œuvre ce soir là, un destin invisible dont il avait à peine conscience… un destin perdu dans ces iris d'or. Incapable de réprimer la sensation d'apaisement qui montait en lui, Ming Li se redressa et tendit sa main vers son nouveau protégé.

Son fils, désormais.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant aux yeux d'ambre leva sa main vers lui.

Le lendemain, tous deux avaient disparu.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, le petit campement formé dans la baie du Sycomore tomba aux mains impitoyables de l'ennemi. Vaincus, humiliés et assoiffés de vengeance, les hommes de la Marine du Feu décimèrent jusqu'au dernier ceux qu'ils appelaient avec une haine non-dissimulée « terroristes », trop rebelles pour être soldats, trop patriotes pour ne pas l'être. L'armée, intervenue tardivement, parvint avec peine à les renvoyer à leurs navires de guerre – qu'ils regagnèrent plus par volonté que par réelle contrainte. Parmi les survivants, cinq faisaient partie de la petite escouade – cinq jeunots qui avaient préféré se replier vers les terres quand les combats avaient tourné au vinaigre et que la Nation du Feu n'avait pas réussi à rattraper. Personne d'autre appartenant à l'ancienne faction de Ming Li ne fut retrouvé vivant.<p>

Ce dernier noya la nouvelle dans de l'alcool de riz bon marché, au comptoir d'une taverne d'un village prospère qui se trouvait sur sa route. Il pleura un long moment sur Yuan, sur Yong Ji et sur les braves hommes qui l'avaient accompagné. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été avec eux au moment où ils en avaient eu besoin. Il se maudit même, lui et son sens du devoir qui avait fait passer un enfant avant ses compagnons.

Ce fut ainsi, le cœur en peine et un enfant endormi dans les bras, qu'il retrouva des paysages familiers et mit enfin un terme à son voyage. Au nord de Ba Sing Se, dans une petite région exposée au pied des montagnes qui délimitaient le domaine inoccupé des maîtres de l'air, épargnée jusque là grâce à la flotte de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord qui patrouillait dans les eaux avoisinantes.

« Gānhàn. » souffla Ming Li avec émotion, alors que les premières maisons du petit village perçaient le décor brun et vert.

Baissant la tête vers la petite forme endormie qu'il serrait contre lui, l'ancien soldat laissa pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres : c'était là la promesse d'un nouveau départ, accordé par le bon vouloir des Esprits. Une nouvelle vie donnée à lui et à cet enfant, désormais sien.

« Bienvenue chez toi… Li Hwan. »

Le silence caressant du vent accompagné de la chaleur du soleil montant et rien ne fut souvenir plus paisible. Loin de la guerre, loin des cicatrices, loin des bateaux de fer et des champs de batailles… il était enfin chez lui. Ils étaient enfin à la maison.

« Mon fils. »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain Chapitre<strong> : LIVRE I, Chapitre I – Etranger dans un étrange monde


	3. Livre I, Chapitre I

**Titre** : Étranger dans un étrange monde  
><strong>Taille<strong> : 6.411  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar : le dernier Maître de l'Air  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Action-Adventure  
><strong>Crédits<strong> : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et la chaîne de télévision Nickelodeon  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Kandai  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M  
><strong>Avertissements <strong>: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Présence de personnages originaux, de romance générale et pas trop poussée, de scènes de violence et des thèmes sombres. Peut-être du Out of Character à prévoir.

**Résumé** : Lors d'une mission, Ming Li, un soldat rebelle du Royaume de la Terre, infiltre un navire de la marine du Feu. Là, il retrouve un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, inconscient et brûlé au visage. Pris de pitié, il le ramène à son campement et, à la suite de la levée du siège de Ba Sing Se, décide de déserter et d'emmener l'enfant avec lui.

**Concernant ce chapitre** : Il rend différemment de ce que j'aurais pensé.. Après, il respecte le plan que je me suis donné, hourra, mais je l'imaginais un peu plus.. je sais pas.. différent ? :o Une bonne lecture à tous :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>AMBRE<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Livre I – L'Eau<strong>

* * *

><p>« Tu trouveras peut-être une famille du Royaume de la Terre qui voudra t'adopter ? »<p>

Azula – Livre II, Zuko seul

* * *

><p>— <strong>Chapitre I —<strong>

**Etranger dans un étrange monde**

**G**ānhàn, Royaume de la Terre.

Le petit village où vivait l'ex-officier Ming Li et sa femme Hua n'avait pas changé de beaucoup en quatre ans. Les mêmes petites maisons faites de pierre, de paille et de torchis, d'apparences austères mais d'intérieurs relativement confortables, bordaient la rue principale – qui n'était pas grand-chose de plus qu'un chemin en terre battue qui traversait le village de nord en sud. Les mêmes champs verdoyants s'étendaient sous les fades rayons du soleil, parfois brisés dans leur continuité par des enclos pour chevautruches, poulets-komodo et autres animaux de basse-cour que quelques fermiers parvenaient à élever en ces régions – s'occuper du bétail était source de dépense presque autant que d'investissement, par ici, et peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir assez d'argent de côté pour élever un troupeau. Les vieux magasins aux devantures défraîchies vendaient soit des provisions rances soit des porte-bonheurs quelconques censés protéger leurs possesseurs contre la fièvre des marais ou les piqûres de moustiques, dans un effort désespéré d'attirer les voyageurs qui venaient se perdre par ici – et à voir les yeux hagards et avides des commerçants se poser sur le moindre badaud qui avait l'opportunité de traverser la rue, l'on pouvait aisément deviner que cette manœuvre n'avait pas énormément de succès. Les habitants du coin, eux, avaient vite appris à ne plus se faire rouler par ces charlatans et faisaient leurs achats dans les étalages des grossistes dans les bourgades les plus proches ou vivaient entre eux de troc. Le seul commerce local qui avait l'air de ne pas s'effondrer sur lui-même, c'était la taverne – allez savoir comment, après une journée harassante à travailler aux champs pour la plupart des hommes, aux ateliers pour les rares artisans que le village abritait, sous un soleil de plomb ou dans la fournaise d'une pièce fermée, tout le monde trouvait bien au moins un petit sou à perdre dans la boisson. Certains, un peu plus riches – ou plus chanceux, c'était selon – restaient même jusque tard dans la nuit pour rentrer chez eux en hurlant et zigzaguant le long de la grand-rue, réveillant inévitablement toutes les personnes à portée de voix.

Le tout se passant dans une morne routine que le monde entier sur cette terre brûlée par le soleil en été et le gel en hiver semblait être content subir. Rien n'avait réellement changé depuis que Ming Li était parti à la guerre et rien n'avait pas plus changé depuis qu'il était revenu de son expédition. A part les humains, bien évidemment.

Les jeunes poupons qui passaient leur temps dans les bras et jupes de leurs mères couraient désormais à travers les rues en riant haut et fort, les habits sales, les cheveux hirsutes et les genoux écorchés, jouant au chat, à se tirer les cheveux ou à lancer des pierres sur les carreaux et à courir ensuite pour éviter de se faire prendre. D'anciens jeunes hommes aux têtes pleines de rêves et aux cœurs pleins d'amour se retrouvaient dans la taverne à siroter leur mauvais alcool de riz après les fatigantes journées aux champs, se plaignant à qui voulait bien l'entendre à propos de leur femme enceinte ou de leur nouveau-né qui pleurait toutes les nuits. Les hommes déjà mûrs avaient pris des rides, certains vieillards étaient absents, emportés au monde des esprits par des étés trop chauds ou des hivers glacials. Les adolescents avaient depuis bien longtemps laissé tomber leurs frondes et leurs épées de bois pour venir accompagner leurs pères au travail et passer leur temps libre à se réunir en groupuscules pour observer les filles du village occupées à suspendre leur linge humide. Certains de ces adolescents partaient pour s'engager dans l'armée et ne revenaient pas. Parfois, un mariage avait lieu – le plus souvent arrangé, les coutumes des campagnes étant ce qu'elles étaient – et c'était alors jour de fête, les seules choses que l'on se sentait le droit de célébrer dans ce village isolé du Royaume de la Terre, semblable à des milliers d'autres.

C'était la vie qu'ils vivaient ici, loin de la guerre dont les habitants entendaient les échos par les voyageurs qui prenaient le temps de s'arrêter avant de reprendre la route ou les postiers qui se perdaient en route, à délivrer lettres et colis aux plus fortunés. Les récits sur les soldats de la Nation du Feu et les atrocités qu'ils commettaient étaient tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, surtout quand ils étaient appuyés par les témoignages d'anciens militaires ou de rebelles qui avaient côtoyé assez longtemps la Nation du Feu pour en avoir encore des cauchemars à la simple évocation de leur armée. Ming Li faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Et à chaque fois que l'on faisait mention devant lui de cette nation maudite et des monstres qu'elle enfantait, de cette haine qu'elle semblait avoir pour le monde et de la destruction qu'elle engendrait sans avoir le moindre remords, Ming Li ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de chercher le visage de son fils adoptif – ou plutôt, l'énorme brûlure qui en mangeait le côté gauche – et de soupirer tristement.

Les soldats de la Nation du Feu étaient des monstres.

Li Hwan venait tout juste de fêter ses quatorze ans – ne connaissant pas son véritable anniversaire, Ming Li avait choisi la date où il était revenu de son raid avec Li Hwan dans les bras pour fêter cette occasion spéciale, au début de l'automne. Quand le garçon était arrivé dans leur foyer, quatre ans plus tôt, Ming Li et Hua avaient escompté que l'élever – un enfant amnésique qui venait de la Nation du Feu et avait grandi là-bas durant à peu près dix ans de sa vie – serait une véritable épreuve. Curieusement, cela n'avait pas été un combat si terrible qu'il l'avait pensé originellement. Li Hwan était un enfant intelligent et extrêmement affectueux bien que ses gestes fussent toujours retenus, comme s'il avait peur de se faire réprimander à chaque instant. Il avait aussi une réticence qui s'apparentait presque à de la peur quant au fait s'approcher d'un feu, même dans les hivers les plus froids – rien de plus étonnant quand on voyait ce qui était arrivé à son visage. Peut-être cette peur bloquait-elle quelque chose en lui, car il n'avait jamais eu aucun souvenir se rapportant à la Nation du Feu, aucun autre à part quelques fragments du bateau maudit sur lequel son père adoptif l'avait retrouvé, ni montré aucune évidence qui prouverait qu'il pouvait maîtriser le feu. « Et c'était tant mieux » avait songé Ming Li, un peu amer. Li Hwan était un citoyen du Royaume de la Terre, désormais. Depuis cette nuit sur ce maudit navire, depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas tuer le petit garçon blessé et malade qui gisait sur le métal, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans ses bras pour le montrer à sa femme, Li Hwan était devenu son fils.

Hua n'avait pas compris, au début. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que son époux veuille remplacer leur fils perdu par un sale morveux de la Nation du Feu mais si son chagrin était puissant, elle n'en avait jamais rien montré à Li Hwan. L'affection qu'elle avait pour lui ne fut pas comparable à l'amour qu'elle avait porté – portait encore – à leur fils naturel, mais elle n'avait pas été une mauvaise mère pour le rejeton de ces bâtards de la Nation du Feu. Souvent distante, l'épouse de l'ancien rebelle gardait ses marques d'affection ouverte pour elle, se fendant tantôt d'un sourire ou d'une caresse, sans toutefois se montrer trop maternelle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire plus et personne, Ming Li le premier, ne l'avait blâmé pour ça.

Les autres villageois n'avaient pas pris l'arrivée de l'étranger sur leurs terres aussi bien que sa femme, hélas. Si la plupart traitaient Li Hwan avec une indifférence chargée d'un soupçon de crainte, quelques anciens soldats ainsi que des veuves et des orphelins de guerre reconnaissaient presque en cet enfant perdu le monstre qui leur avait enlevé un parent et se montraient clairement hostiles envers lui, le rabrouant sans cesse, lui jetant des petits cailloux ou crachant sur son passage. Ming Li avait beau intervenir, les actes racistes recommençaient inlassablement et cela lui serrait le cœur de voir son fils d'adoption arborer de nouveaux bleus ou de nouvelles coupures, causées par un soi-disant accident. Certes, les gens de son village étaient aveuglés par la peur de la Nation du Feu mais il avait espéré que ce garçon leur permettrait de changer d'avis, comme lui s'était ravisé lorsqu'il avait levé son couteau sur cet enfant blessé et malade, abandonné sur le sol froid d'un navire de sa _propre_ nation, blessé par ses _propres _pairs et condamné à attendre une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il avait eu un choix à faire, cette nuit là, et il ne l'avait pas regretté.

Il ne le regrettait toujours pas.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>i Hwan – que tout le monde, excepté ses parents, appelait Li, plus par paresse que par familiarité, cependant – n'était pas stupide. Il avait très vite compris qu'il était différent des autres et que, quoiqu'il essaie de faire et peu importaient ses efforts, cette différence créait un fossé infranchissable entre lui et le reste du village.

Il faisait semblant de ne pas en avoir cure mais quelquefois, c'était difficile.

Surtout quand les autres gamins de son âge s'amusaient à lui faire des blagues stupides dans le seul but de se moquer de lui et de le faire tourner en bourrique. La dernière fois, ils avaient jeté tous ses vêtements propres dans la boue et il s'était fait disputer par sa mère d'adoption. Encore avant, ils avaient cassé des vases dans la vieille boutique de souvenirs et avaient accusé Li, qui avait dû longuement s'expliquer auprès des parents et de la marchande âgée qui tenait ladite boutique. Ils n'hésitaient pas à lui lancer des pierres pointues et des morceaux de verre mais la plupart s'enfuyaient dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près d'eux. Seuls quelques courageux – ou stupides, c'était selon – osaient l'approcher, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui taper dessus. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent : Li avait tendance à s'enflammer très vite à la moindre provocation et il se défendait rudement bien pour son jeune âge.

Seulement, il se défendait.

Li n'arrivait pas à attaquer. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, d'avoir voulu frapper le premier avant qu'on lui fasse encore du mal – peine perdue, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était presque comme si une peur ancienne le prenait à la gorge et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement offensif, condamné à attendre les coups pour riposter. Comme si quelque chose était bloqué en lui, quelque chose de sauvage qui essayait de s'exprimer au travers de ces attaques avortées. Et il craignait ce quelque chose.

Il n'était pas _stupide_. Il savait qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, qu'il était un étranger aux yeux de tous – ses parents d'adoption y compris, malgré les efforts de l'un et de l'autre. Il savait qu'en dépit des affirmations de son père, il n'avait rien en commun avec eux – pas plus qu'il n'avait quelque chose en commun avec le reste des gens qui vivaient dans ce trou perdu du Royaume de la Terre, à bien y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas leur peau tannée, leurs mains calleuses, leurs yeux sombres et leurs cheveux aussi bruns que les torrents de boue qui dévalaient la grand-rue les jours de pluie. Au contraire, sa peau était pâle – même après avoir passé des heures à travailler aux champs sous le soleil écrasant de l'été, elle refusait de bronzer – ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de geai au lieu du brun terreux qui caractérisaient si bien les gens du coin et ses yeux faits d'or pur.

« Quand ils brillent, on dirait le soleil. » avait un jour remarqué Hua, avec une pointe de fascination transpirant dans sa voix.

Le soleil.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Li ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant les rayons caresser la peau encore humide de son visage et de ses épaules. La nouvelle blague dont il avait été victime avait consisté en le fait de l'attendre dans un coin de la ville pour lui jeter des légumes et autres aliments pourris au visage et il n'avait pas tous pu les éviter. Résultat : ses vêtements étaient dans un état déplorable et sa face avaient été aspergée de tomates, d'œuf et d'autres choses dégoûtantes qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'identifier. Sa mère avait longuement soupiré en le voyant et l'avait envoyé se laver la figure dans un tonneau d'eau trouble qu'ils conservaient dans la petite grange à côté de la maison – ils se devaient économiser l'eau potable. Le jeune garçon s'était exécuté avec mauvaise foi, furieux contre les imbéciles qui avaient fait ça et furieux contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas été capable d'ignorer l'attaque. Ca, c'avait été une mauvaise blague. Pas de blessures physiques mais c'était son amour-propre – son honneur – qui en pâtissait. Et il n'avait pas pu répliquer. Il n'avait pas pu attaquer. Il n'avait pu que constater sa propre faiblesse face à une bande de gamins qu'il aurait pu aisément mettre au tapis. C'était tout simplement… rageant.

« Hep, Li. »

Li Hwan sentit quelqu'un grimper à côté de lui, sur la barrière de l'enclos que son père possédait – pour le chevautruche et les trois poules-komodo. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde qui se montrait si familière avec lui. Il n'avait qu'un seul ami, parmi tous ces visages hostiles ou méfiants.

« J'ai entendu le Gros Wang parler de la blague qu'ils t'ont faite, ces crétins. Ca va, vieux ?

— Eh bien, j'n'ai tué personne jusqu'ici, répondit sarcastiquement Li – sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas encore retombée. Qu'en déduis-tu, Long ?

— J'en déduis que t'es frustré d'avoir rien pu faire et que tu penses que ton ironie va t'aider à te sentir mieux, Li. »

Li soupira et hocha distraitement la tête, feignant de ne pas se montrer troublé par la véracité des paroles de son unique ami. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire de Long se former sur ses lèvres gercées, ses yeux marrons s'illuminer derrière l'épaisse frange qui lui mangeait le visage et il sentit soudain une main réconfortante lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit, Li, de n'pas te préoccuper des faits et gestes de cet abruti de Gros Wang et sa bande ? C'est rien qu'une bande d'imbéciles. La plupart des gens qui vivent dans ce foutu bled sont des imbéciles, de toute façon. Tu vaux mieux que ça et tu le _sais_.

— Ouais, répondit mollement Li en serrant les poings sur la barrière. Ouais, je sais. »

Long émit un grognement étouffé en réponse et Li finit par ouvrir les yeux lentement comme à contrecœur, pour capter l'expression de son ami. Il arborait sa moue dubitative préférée mais ses yeux restaient inexpressifs, preuve de son agacement. Et pour cause… Long était aussi volontaire que Li Hwan était réservé et voir son ami attendre que les autres l'attaquent pour oser répliquer, cela le contrariait. Il allait même jusqu'à l'encourager à se battre contre les autres gosses du village, histoire de gagner un peu leur respect – chose que Long n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire, étant le fils du fermier le plus riche du coin. Mais Long ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Li essayait toujours de lui expliquer : il voulait se battre, il voulait répliquer contre ce tas de gamins qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie, il voulait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Seulement quelque chose le retenait, l'empêchait de frapper.

Quant à savoir ce que c'était…

Avec un soupir ennuyé, Long fit voler un caillou qui atterrit pile dans sa main bronzée, le suspendit dans les airs et le fit tournoyer quelques secondes avant de le lancer au loin, sans jamais le toucher une fois, s'attirant ce faisant un regard agacé de la part de son ami.

« Arrête un peu avec tes cailloux magiques ! » siffla le plus vieux, toujours mal à l'aise devant les démonstrations de maîtrise – même s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi brut et imparfait que la maîtrise de la Terre. Ce fut au tour de Long de répliquer avec un regard courroucé pour son ami, comme s'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide et grossier.

« T'ai déjà dit cent fois que c'n'était pas de la magie, andouille. C'est de la maîtrise de la Terre. Père dit que je fais des progrès. Bientôt, je pourrais apprendre avec un véritable Maître ! A la ville ! Si ça, c'est pas la meilleure nouvelle du monde alors je suis ce bâtard de Seigneur du Feu ! conclut le jeune garçon, avec un ton excité qu'aurait pu employer une puce des marais en pleine saison reproductrice – si ces bestioles avaient été douées de paroles.

— Ouais, maîtrise de la Terre, cailloux magiques, c'n'est pas comme si je voyais exactement la différence entre les deux alors quelle importance ? Et puis, tu n'ressembles absolument pas au Seigneur du Feu.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répondit Long, taquin. T'sais à quoi il ressemble, le Seigneur du Feu ? »

Li haussa les épaules et pinça ses lèvres avec humeur. De son point de vue, que Long soit un Maître si doué était une perspective bien moins réjouissante. Cela signifiait ni plus ni moins le départ de son meilleur ami, car les meilleurs maîtres se trouvaient en ville – bien loin des petits pâtés de maisons rassemblés sur les champs secs du Royaume de la Terre. Cela signifiait rester seul, au milieu d'une foule qui variait d'indifférente à hostile pour il ne savait quelle raison. Cela signifiait perdre quelque chose d'important, _encore_. Les doigts fins du jeune adolescent se posèrent sur la peau rugueuse qui couvrait la majorité de sa joue gauche pour s'arrêter sur sa pommette, juste sous son œil mordoré – là où la chair était la plus noirâtre, la plus sèche.

« Tu penses à quelque chose ? » demanda Long, un peu intrigué par le geste inhabituel de son ami.

Li resta silencieux un instant, ignorant comment verbaliser le sentiment d'abandon qui étreignait son cœur. Long tordit ses lèvres en un demi-sourire qui se voulait engageant et son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher d'avouer, avec amertume :

« J'n'ai pas envie que tu partes, Long. J'veux pas rester tout seul dans ce village de débiles. Et puis, tu vas y faire quoi, à la ville ? Apprendre la maîtrise de la Terre pour devenir un bon petit soldat, comme le veut ton père ? C'est une idée stupide. »

Long haussa les sourcils, comme surpris, avant de répliquer sur un ton blessé :

« Et moi qui pensais que tu serais content pour moi, dis donc… »

Enervé, Li lui lança un caillou que Long stoppa en plein air avant de le faire voltiger d'une main à une autre, un air concentré sur le visage. Au bout de quelques passes réussies, il se lassa et laissa le caillou retomber sur la terre sèche. Après un silence agacé, Li continua, légèrement plus abrupt :

« Content pour toi ? Tu vas devenir un Maître de la Terre que ces crétins de généraux de l'armée pourront envoyer au casse-pipe à leur aise, pendant qu'eux restent bien sagement derrière les remparts de leur ville. Crever au combat comme un chien face à ces déchets de la Nation du Feu, c'est ça que tu veux ? »

Les yeux de Long étincelèrent avec colère son sourire s'était fondu sur son visage aux traits étrangement durs pour un enfant. Furieux, il sauta de la barrière et dévisagea longuement son ami, lequel lui lança un regard tout aussi intense en guise de réponse.

« Tu sais quoi, Li ? Tu n'comprends rien à rien. J'vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec quelqu'un comme toi.

— Ah, c'est moi qui ne piges rien à cette guerre ? Ben, vas-y, dans ta ville si merveilleuse. Va apprendre à faire bouger les cailloux, deviens le bon petit soldat à son papa et pars donc à la guerre ! On verra bien si tu feras le malin devant les soldats de la Nation du Feu !

— T'es qui pour me dire, ça ? T'sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! »

A ces mots, le visage de Li se ferma, toute sympathie soufflée comme on soufflerait une bougie. Long était trop énervé pour se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir à son meilleur ami mais pour ce dernier, une limite venait d'être franchie. C'était _lui_ qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ? C'était _lui_ qui ne comprenait rien à la guerre ? C'était la meilleure, celle-là. Se laissant glisser sur le sol, le jeune garçon ramassa un autre caillou pointu et le lança avec violence au visage de Long, le ratant de quelques centimètres.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Long, un cri oscillant entre colère et surprise.

— Va te faire cramer la moitié du visage ! »

Long pâlit soudainement, réalisant enfin son erreur mais trop tard. Li Hwan lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'était mis à courir, comme pour échapper à une hypothétique poursuite. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur les petites traces de pas dans la poussière. Sans doute son ami était-il allé trouver refuge, à l'écart du village, caché dans un quelconque endroit dont il gardait l'emplacement secret.

Mais des démons aussi terribles que ceux qui hantaient Li Hwan ne se semaient pas aussi facilement.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e village de Gānhàn se trouvait à plusieurs lieues de la mer. Il était possible d'atteindre la côte en une demi-journée de marche, à condition d'être bon marcheur, et au détour d'un chemin plus large que les autres, les eaux déjà froides qui entouraient la couronne boréale s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ming Li avait souvent emmené son fils d'adoption au coin de ces eaux. Il y avait découvert des petites villes portuaires, bien plus animées que le village morne où il avait grandi, les bateaux de pêche qui s'en allaient braver la houle, les plus grands navires transportant des cargaisons à dépêcher de toute urgence vers telle ou telle grande ville – des vaisseaux bien loin des monstres de fer et de feu qui peuplaient ses souvenirs.

Li Hwan soupira, assis dans l'herbe jaunâtre des champs apportée par l'automne. Il aimait l'agitation de la ville, les gens se bousculant, le fracas assourdissant de la foule, l'air salé qui fouettait la gorge, les huées de commerçants dont les étals s'étendaient à perte de vue le long des docks. Ce tumulte grandissant l'apaisait bien plus sûrement que l'ambiance lourde de Gānhàn – plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, que l'écœurante odeur d'iode ou le souffle perpétuel de l'aquilon, c'étaient le bruit, la chaleur pressante de la foule et les clameurs montantes des gens qui arrivaient à le calmer. C'était rassurant – familier, aurait-il dit s'il avait coutume d'employer ce mot.

Mais rien ne lui était familier. Non contente de défigurer son visage à vie, la Nation du Feu lui avait également ôté les souvenirs qu'il avait eus d'avant son « accident » comme chuchotaient les gens sur son passage – qu'il haïssait ce terme, quelle horreur il lui inspirait. Comme si l'horrible cicatrice qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage pouvait être un accident…

Son père parlait très peu du bateau, du fer et des flammes, de la nuit qui l'avait mis sur son chemin. Lui-même en gardait quelques vagues impressions, des souvenirs brumeux et l'empreinte de la douleur qui avait dévasté son œil gauche. Sa vision lui était revenue petit à petit mais il ne voyait plus aussi bien de cet œil-là. Et les souvenirs étaient confus, vagues.

Quant à avant… c'était le trou noir, agrémenté parfois de sensations ou de traits familiers, retrouvés au milieu des passants et des échoppes des villes. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il aimait visiter les villes installées sur la mer – peut-être nourrissait-il le fol espoir qu'un jour, quelqu'un le reconnaisse, lui dise qui il était et quelle était son histoire. D'où il venait. Qu'on réponde au moins à ses questions.

Il avait arraché tout ce qu'il avait pu à son père. Ce dernier l'avait trouvé quatre ans auparavant, défiguré et malade, sur un bateau abandonné de la marine du Feu, dans la Baie du Sycomore. Il l'avait fait soigner par un médecin du nom de Yuan et s'était enfuit avec lui, alors que son chef le lui avait interdit. Quant à ses origines, Ming Li supposait qu'il était le dernier survivant d'une cargaison de prisonniers du Royaume de la Terre et qu'au moment d'abandonner le navire, ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser des prisonniers et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le jeter à l'eau.

A défaut d'avoir mieux, Li Hwan l'avait cru. Mais, quelques temps plus tard, il avait croisé un homme étrange qui faisait du trafic avec des canailles locales – une bande de fripouilles peu recommandables dont son père lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'approcher et auxquels il avait eu bien évidemment envie de jeter un coup d'œil. Ils étaient occupés à parler à voix basse dans un coin sombre mais la capuche de l'étranger avait glissé au moment où il avait tendu sa main et Li Hwan avait pu voir son profil.

Le profil d'un visage aux traits tirés, à la peau claire et aux yeux faits d'un étrange jaune qui rappelait la couleur du soleil au zénith.

_Il est comme moi_, avait pensé le petit garçon ébahi avant qu'un des pirates ne remarque soudain sa présence à l'entrée de la ruelle et lui lance un regard menaçant, faisant comprendre à l'enfant qu'il était temps de déguerpir.

Son père l'avait grondé, sa mère avait soupiré avec découragement mais Li Hwan sut qu'il venait de gagner quelque chose, ce jour-là. Aucun homme du Royaume de la Terre n'avait des yeux de la couleur du soleil mais d'autres personnes existaient et qui possédaient les mêmes yeux de la même couleur que les siens.

« Comme de l'ambre… » disait souvent son père avec affection.

Il avait demandé à ses parents et Ming Li l'avait regardé avec l'air grave que prennent les adultes pour faire comprendre aux enfants qu'ils « sauraient quand ils seraient plus grand ». Sa mère avait secoué la tête. Long avait haussé les épaules, perplexe, et avait dit qu'il pouvait toujours demander à son père, si c'était important. Li Hwan avait refusé : le père de Long le détestait par tous les pores de sa peau et interdisait que les deux garçons se fréquentassent. Buté comme seul un maître de la Terre pouvait l'être, Long trouvait chaque fois de nouvelles excuses pour se retrouver avec Li Hwan. Cela les faisait toujours rire.

Mais Long s'en allait à la ville. Ils ne riraient plus ensemble, désormais, et il serait tout seul pour renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce à cet imbécile de gros Wang et sa bande de demeurés. Il n'aurait plus personne pour jouer avec lui…

Impitoyable, l'enfant écrasa une goutte d'eau traîtresse qui s'était égarée le long de sa joue. Toujours fâché après son ami, il décida qu'il le resterait tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas rampé en s'excusant. Il n'était peut-être pas un maître de la Terre idiot mais il savait être aussi têtu. Avec rage, il sentit d'autres gouttes d'eau dévaler son nez et s'essuya le visage, ne prêtant pas attention à ses mains pleines de terre et de poussière. Un toussotement amusé parvint soudainement à ses oreilles et Li Hwan releva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, arrivé sans faire de bruit à ses côtés.

Ming Li toisait son fils avec bienveillance : les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, le visage barbouillé de terre, les vêtements tachés par du jus de pissenlit… rien, à part la cicatrice brunâtre qui s'étalait sur la moitié du visage gauche de Li Hwan, ne faisait allusion à son passé atroce. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, il passait aisément pour un petit garçon des campagnes tout à fait ordinaire… à ceci près qu'il était tout sauf un gamin des champs. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa manière de rechigner face au travail manuel, sa façon d'évoluer au milieu de la foule et ses plaintes répétées à propos de la monotonie que dispensait le travail des champs. Li Hwan avait grandi au milieu de gens, probablement dans quelque grande ville de la Nation du Feu – Ming Li avouait ne pas savoir grand-chose sur la géographie de la Nation du Feu, en dehors des principales casernes militaires et des prisons de haute sécurité. Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, aux côtés du garçon qu'il avait pris en affection au point de l'appeler « fils », même si tous savaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

Li Hwan ne remplacerait jamais réellement Liam. Néanmoins, il était facile d'oublier que son fils d'adoption n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui s'était perdu trop loin de chez lui.

Ou qu'on avait chassé.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Li Hwan secoua la tête avec virulence et replia les jambes sur sa poitrine, en signe de défense. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père soit averti et le rattrape aussi rapidement. Il aurait sans doute préféré passer un peu plus de temps seul. Mais le soleil commençait à tomber et les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus longues et fraîches. Laisser traîner un enfant blessé et en colère en pleine nuit était loin d'être sécuritaire. Ming Li soupira et laissa un silence tendu s'installer entre eux. Son fils d'adoption était aussi buté que renfermé. Agir d'autorité ne ferait que le braquer encore plus.

« Tu pourras m'emmener au port de Mènhēng ? demanda abruptement l'enfant, la tête toujours repliée dans ses genoux.

— Maintenant ? s'amusa Ming Li, loin d'être étonné par la chose.

— Prochainement, corrigea Li Hwan d'un ton vague. Pourquoi on ne s'y installerait pas, tiens ? On serait beaucoup mieux là-bas que dans ce village de rien du tout, où les gens sont aussi moisis que ce qu'ils récoltent.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, tempéra l'adulte.

— Non ! Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai ! Y a qu'à comparer ! Là-bas, au moins, on ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un… un… un monstre ! »

Ming Li se rembrunit. Il avait eu de nombreux différends avec ses pairs qui avaient d'emblée rejeté Li Hwan. Ses yeux d'or, sa peau qui se hâlait très légèrement même après de longues heures passées sous le soleil d'été, ses cheveux plus foncés que ce qu'il était coutume de voir dans ces régions du monde et sa cicatrice brune, énorme et menaçante effrayaient… la Nation du Feu n'était jamais venue jusqu'ici mais ce n'était pas le cas des rumeurs que transportaient les voyageurs, les soldats itinérants, les réfugiés qui fuyaient l'horreur de la guerre, la violence des soldats de la Nation du Feu et la terreur qu'inspiraient leurs flammes rouges et leurs yeux jaunes.

Mais Li Hwan n'était pas un de ces soldats monstrueux qui réduisaient tout en cendres, ni même fondamentalement mauvais. Li Hwan était un enfant solitaire, renfermé et peut-être parfois blessant, mais il avait une bonne âme.

Et des yeux d'ambre.

« Ne vas pas croire de telles horreur. Tu n'es pas un monstre, petit bonhomme. Tu es juste…

— Un étranger. Tu peux le dire, Ming Li, j'en ai pas peur. » répliqua le jeune garçon, bravache.

L'ancien rebelle leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois amusé et consterné par le comportement un tantinet dramatique que prenait son fils d'adoption, et ébouriffa ses cheveux courts avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour ce gamin à peine sorti de l'enfance.

« Etranger, peut-être, mais dans un monde plus étrange encore. »

Ce constat plein de vérité arracha un sourire hésitant au plus jeune, auquel son père répondit par un de ses célèbres sourires en coin. Jugeant que le temps passé à l'extérieur avait assez duré pour aujourd'hui, Ming Li se releva et épousseta son pantalon couvert d'une fine couche de poussière.

« Rentrons, ta mère va me gronder si je te laisse traîner plus longtemps dehors. »

Docile, Li Hwan imita son père, non sans faire une grimace quand ce dernier entreprit de lui essuyer sommairement le visage – qui était toujours couvert de boue. S'ensuivirent quelques piques taquines accompagnée d'une petite course jusqu'à leur maison, une ferme plutôt spacieuse, placée en retrait du noyau du village – un sentier de terre menait jusqu'au perron. Hua les attendait sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire sur les lèvres, et les envoya se débarbouiller un peu avant de passer à table.

« Dis, père…, avança le jeune homme en se lavant les mains dans le baril d'eau qu'il avait utilisé quelques heures plus tôt.

— Oui, fiston ?

— J'ai croisé un homme à Mènhēng un jour. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés comme les miens. Peut-être que, si ça se trouve… il y en a… d'autres, au Royaume de la Terre. Je veux dire… Des gens qui me ressemblent. »

Ming Li se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'agenouilla avec lenteur devant son fils, ses yeux sombres rivés dans ceux ambrés du plus jeunes.

« Oui, tu risques d'en recroiser si tu décides de voyager, un jour. Mais tu te trompes en disant qu'ils te ressemblent, fils : sache que personne, je dis bien personne, dans le Royaume de la Terre ne possède ton regard. L'ambre de tes yeux est unique. Jamais tu ne la recroiseras autre part.

— Jamais ? Mais l'homme pourtant…

— Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour le moment, bonhomme. Mais promets-moi de tout faire pour ne jamais perdre cet ambre, pour le garder à jamais dans ton regard.

— Mais…

— Promets, Li Hwan. »

Un silence confus passa d'abord entre le père et le fils, brisé par les bruits de la nuit qui tombait lentement, avant que le jeune homme n'élève finalement la voix, étrangement sérieux.

« Je promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ette nuit-là, Li Hwan fit un rêve.

Il était dehors, dans un jardin fermé aux contours familiers. Sous un ciel coloré du rose tendre du crépuscule et parsemé de quelques nuages, ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe douce. Des pierres se dressaient un peu partout et une petite mare surmontée d'un élégant pont. Sous l'œil attentif de leur mère, une portée de petits canetons-tortues batifolait allègrement dans l'eau claire, emplissant le jardin de leurs cris insouciants. Le cœur étrangement léger, Li Hwan s'agenouilla sur le bord de la mare et tendit une main accueillante vers les canetons qui accoururent en frétillant vers sa paume ouverte. Amusé, l'enfant les laissa jouer quelques instants avec et sortit de son autre main quelques boulette de pain mouillé – d'où sortait-il ça, au fait ? – et les laissa glisser sur l'eau. Les canetons s'empressèrent de les avaler dans un joyeux désordre qui lui arracha un petit rire.

« Tu t'y prends mal. »

La voix qui s'était élevée était pointue, narquoise et fit remonter quelques frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avec une lenteur craintive, Li Hwan se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, pris par un étrange sentiment d'angoisse qui lui montait dans la gorge.

C'était une fillette.

Ses traits harmonieux, sa posture droite et son teint irréprochable témoignaient de sa bonne éducation. Elle ne semblait pas âgée de plus de huit ans et pourtant, l'air condescendant qu'elle affichait la faisait paraître plus grande. De fins cheveux noirs encadraient son visage clair, relevés en un drôle de chignon sur le sommet de sa tête, et elle portait une robe faite de pourpre, marquée à la taille et aux coudes. Elle était définitivement mignonne.

Mais tout en elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Avec lenteur, la petite fille s'approcha de lui, son corps qu'il devinait agile ondulant étrangement comme celui d'un serpent venimeux. Elle avait gardé aux lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire malveillant et lentement, se baissa pour ramasser une pierre qui traînait au bord de la mare avant de la soupeser d'un air songeur.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Tu veux savoir comment on nourrit les canes-tortues, Zuzu ? »

Trop hébété pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles ni pour relever l'étrange surnom dont elle l'avait affublé, Li Hwan secoua mollement la tête, cloué sur place qu'il était par la méchanceté qui suintait par tous les pores de cette fillette. Le sourire revint se peindre sur les traits délicats, les déformant, transformant cette grâce apparente en un masque bestial, presque laid. Elle était affreuse, c'était incontestable.

« On fait comme ça. »

Violemment, elle lança la pierre sur l'un des plus petits canetons restés aux abords de la mare. La pierre atteignit la pauvre bête pile sur la tête, broyant la moitié au passage. Secoué de soubresauts, le corps mutilé du caneton-tortue se renversa dans l'eau, maintenant teintée d'un rouge écœurant. La mère affolée secouait des plumes tandis que les autres petits se répandaient en cris, alarmés de ne plus voir leur frère bouger. La petite fille éclata de rire.

Li Hwan se réveilla, un cri au fond de la gorge, le rire cruel résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer et refusa de se rendormir, encore tremblant au souvenir de la petite fille. L'aube tardive lui apporta un semblant de réconfort mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser son cauchemar toute la journée du lendemain.

Quoique ce fût, Li Hwan était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ordinaire. C'avait été trop horrible, trop criant de vérité pour être un simple cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mise en garde des esprits – et cette simple idée paralysait Li Hwan de terreur.

La fillette était mauvaise, cruelle, foncièrement méchante. Elle le terrifiait alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage. Elle était la malveillance, à l'état brut, la pire engeance qui ait jamais foulé la terre.

Et elle avait les yeux d'ambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain Chapitre<strong>** :** LIVRE I, Chapitre II – Ces cendres tombées du ciel


	4. Livre I, Chapitre II

**Titre** : Ces cendres tombées du ciel  
><strong>Taille<strong> : 10.494  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar : le dernier Maître de l'Air  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Action-Adventure  
><strong>Crédits<strong> : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et la chaîne de télévision Nickelodeon  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Kandai  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M  
><strong>Avertissements <strong>: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Présence de personnages originaux, de romance générale et pas trop poussée, de scènes de violence et des thèmes sombres. Peut-être du Out of Character à prévoir.

**Résumé** : Quatre ans plus tard, le fils adoptif de Ming Li, prénommé Li Hwan, a bien grandi et est maintenant un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans. Amnésique, détesté de tous les adultes et enfants du village, il s'est quand même fait un ami Maître de la Terre, Long, qui doit le quitter prochainement pour aller étudier à la ville. Après une journée assez mouvementée, Li Hwan rêve d'une étrange fillette assez effrayante qui l'appelle " Zuzu ".

**Concernant ce chapitre** : Ugh.. hum, deux mois d'attente pour ce chapitre, je suis juste impardonnable mais flûte, qu'est-ce qu'il fut long. Enfin, j'ai fait un marathon pour l'achever pendant ces dernières heures alors on va dire que c'est pas tant la longueur qui m'aura rebutée.. plutôt les descriptions, en fait. Bref, il est presque aussi long que le prologue et ça ne va pas s'arranger.  
><strong>Note générale<strong> : A celles et ceux que les longs chapitres risquent de rebuter, je vous conseillerais soit de bien vous accrocher soit de ne plus suivre cette fanfiction. Ceci est une réécriture de la série où je tente en parallèle de vous offrir une vision plus large du monde d'Avatar : le dernier Maître de l'Air. Les chapitres auront donc pour vocation d'être longs, pour garantir l'équilibre entre la description que je veux ajouter et l'action déjà présente dans l'esprit de la série. Je vous aurais prévenus. Une très bonne lecture à ceux qui voudront s'aventurer sur ce chemin. :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><span>AMBRE<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Livre I – L'Eau<strong>

* * *

><p>« Beaucoup de guerriers avaient déjà vu tomber de la neige noire. Ils savaient que cela présageait… »<p>

Sokka – Livre III, Les mercenaires du Sud

* * *

><p>— <strong>Chapitre II —<strong>

**Ces cendres tombées du ciel**

**T**el les chevauchées du vent dans les plaines, l'automne avait filé sur le Royaume de la Terre et avant que l'on se rendît compte, l'hiver avait jeté avec lenteur son manteau de gel sur Gānhàn, emportant les vieillards les plus malades et les poupons les plus chétifs. En la cruelle absence de travail à accomplir aux champs, les paysans avaient migré de concert vers les petites villes portuaires situées plus au Nord où la tâche ne manquait jamais, espérant se faire embaucher durablement pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins et à ceux de leurs familles restées dans les campagnes pendant la saison morte. La plupart finissaient comme journaliers dans les chantiers, d'autres encore s'enrôlaient dans la milice et certains, avides de prendre la mer, se faisaient embarquer dans un équipage en manque de cuistot ou de mécanicien. Quelques rares paysans riches n'hésitaient pas à vendre leurs objets de valeurs à des usuriers avares ou des négoces étrangers. Les femmes et les enfants restés à la maison occupaient leurs mains à coudre, tricoter et filer de la laine voir à fabriquer des ustensiles en terre cuite que les hommes allaient ensuite échanger au marché contre de la nourriture. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour survivre durant l'hiver.

Pour sa part, Ming Li avait été engagé sur les docks. Chaque jour, il chargeait et déchargeait les cargaisons de matières premières que transportaient les bateaux de marchandises. Incapable de faire le déplacement tous les jours, faute de temps et d'énergie, il louait un dortoir dans une auberge des faubourgs et revenait retrouver son foyer pour son jour de congé hebdomadaire. Parfois, Li Hwan allait le chercher à Mènhēng, ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour quitter son village. En attendant son père, il déambulait dans la ville portuaire à sa guise, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains près des poches – les voleurs à la tire étaient plus nombreux en hiver. Il n'avait pas recroisé l'inconnu aux yeux d'or ni aucun autre qui lui ressemblerait cependant le petit garçon ne se décourageait pas et continuait à fouiller chaque recoin du port, poussé par un besoin de divertissement qui s'était creusé en lui depuis le départ de Long.

Les deux amis n'étaient pas restés fâchés bien longtemps. Quelques jours après leur dispute, Long était revenu vers Li Hwan, les pieds traînant et un air penaud sur le visage, et lui avait présenté des excuses un peu maladroites mais sincères. Désireux de faire la paix avec le seul enfant de son âge qui ne le prenait pas au mieux pour un étranger au pire pour un souffre-douleur, le fils de Ming Li avait fait de même et leur amitié avait repris son cours, l'incident relégué aux oubliettes. Dès lors, ils avaient profité de chaque instant passé ensemble à s'amuser à retourner les sales blagues du Gros Wang et sa bande contre eux, à faire des farces à la veuve Tōn-Shou, la doyenne du village qui était sourde comme un pot et ridée comme un vieux raisin sec ainsi qu'à apprendre des techniques de combat à mains nues, souvent mises en pratiques lors de combats amicaux qu'organisaient clandestinement tous les gamins des villages alentours.

Li Hwan détestait ces soi-disant « luttes ». Ce n'étaient rien de plus que des combats de coq entre gamins qui s'envoyaient des coups de poings et des coups de pieds pour finir par se transformer en bagarre générale où tout le monde se tapait les uns sur les autres en se roulant dans la boue, sous l'œil moqueur des Maîtres de la Terre. Eux ne faisaient pas de combat de boue, non. Ils faisaient des combats de _maîtrise_, c'était à dire qu'ils s'envoyaient à la tête des rochers qui devaient peser plusieurs dizaines de kilos comme s'il s'agissait de minables cailloux et s'amusaient à les éviter. Malgré le danger évident, aucun des participants n'avait jamais été sérieusement blessé. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient la tête trop dure ?

Long excellait à ce petit jeu. Quelques jours avant son départ, il s'était déchaîné et avait finit par mettre à terre deux fois de suite des maîtres trois fois plus gros et forts que lui, impressionnant plus d'un gamin. Li Hwan n'avait cependant pas eu le cœur à applaudir les exploits de son ami : il avait l'impression que cela ne ferait que précipiter le départ de ce dernier. L'air morose qu'il arborait à la veille de son départ avait refroidi l'enthousiasme du plus jeune, qui avait décompté les jours le séparant de son départ avec une impatience grandissante.

« J'm'en vais pas pour toujours, tu sais… Puis Père a dit que je pourrais revenir au printemps, si je m'applique, avait-il avancé dans une vaine tentative de consoler son meilleur ami.

— Pour combien de temps ? Une semaine, tout au plus ? En auras-tu seulement envie à ce moment là ? répondit Li Hwan, acide. Ne t'avance pas à tenir des promesses que tu n'pourras pas tenir, Long. Tu iras en ville et tu n'reviendras pas. »

Ces mots défaitistes faillirent provoquer une nouvelle dispute mais aucun des deux amis n'avait véritablement le cœur à se chamailler alors qu'ils vivaient peut-être les derniers moments de leur amitié. Le matin du départ de Long, Li Hwan s'était levé à l'aube pouvoir le voir partir, lui dire au revoir de loin et regarder les chevautruches emmener son ami au loin. Il avait refusé d'en parler à son père quand celui-ci avait tenté d'aborder le sujet. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Long était parti. Long l'avait laissé croupir ici, sur la terre gelée qui les avait vu grandir.

Pour tenter de remonter le moral déclinant de son fils adoptif, l'ancien soldat tâchait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Il le laissait venir à Mènhēng – le gosse connaissait la route par cœur et elle était assez loin de la grande route qui plongeait directement vers Ba Sing Se pour qu'un enfant voyageant seul ne soit pas inquiété – afin qu'ils puissent revenir ensemble, il n'hésitait pas à l'emmener pêcher ou braconner dans les bois, il délaissait parfois son travail pour qu'ils puissent flâner dans la ville portuaire en quête de galettes de lune ou de couvertures chaudes. Ces escapades suffisaient à égayer l'enfant mais ces petites périodes de joie étaient d'une bien courte durée face à la morosité qu'engendrait l'absence de son ami. Li Hwan n'avait même plus le cœur de se moquer de la vieille Tōn-Shou et de ses rhumatismes ni à se battre avec les autres gamins. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas à rester seul à l'orée des bois, il l'employait à rendre quelques services par-ci par-là à des habitants du village ou des voyageurs qui avaient besoin d'aide, ramassant ainsi de la menue monnaie qu'il gardait dans une petite boîte bien cachée sous son lit, en prévision des temps difficiles. Il avait ainsi patiemment accumulé une petite somme, rien de bien glorieux, mais qui l'emplissait de la fierté quelque peu ridicule que pouvaient avoir les enfants.

Ainsi passa l'hiver, lent et gracieux, et s'en alla avec la même lenteur. Bientôt, le chant des oiseaux célébra le retour du soleil, les bourgeons percèrent les fins manteaux de glace qui persistaient à recouvrir la terre, les nuits se firent plus courtes, moins froides : un jour, le printemps fut de retour.

Chaque saison était liée à un élément : l'été était la saison du feu, l'automne celle de l'air, l'hiver celle de l'eau et enfin, le printemps était la saison protectrice de la Terre. C'était donc la coutume dans de célébrer le début de la saison liée à l'élément , les fêtes de l'équinoxe se prolongèrent quelques jours après celle-ci – on disait même que dans les rues de Ba Sing Se, les gens faisaient encore la fête une semaine plus tard. Ce qui au départ était une poignée de rituels religieux que les prêtres à travers le monde consacraient à honorer les Esprits s'étaient progressivement transformés en fêtes du peuple, que la guerre avait métamorphosé en genres de frénésie patriotique. Cela faisait presque un siècle que le monde ne croyait plus guère en les Esprits, la disparition de l'Avatar ayant cristallisé cet abandon spirituel plus qu'autre chose. Les seules croyances qui restaient en ce monde étaient fondées sur la technique, le métal et le charbon.

A Gānhàn, l'équinoxe se fêtait assez simplement : les enfants sortaient et jouaient ensemble sur les chemins de terre, les plus grands allaient fêter le début du travail des champs à la taverne du coin de la rue principale. Quelques-uns partaient aux aurores sur les routes, dans l'intention de rendre visite à des proches situés dans une ville à proximité – ce fut le cas des parents et de la sœur de Long – et revenaient le lendemain dans la journée. Li Hwan, quant à lui, passa la journée au port de Mènhēng avec ses parents – la grande ville la plus proche était trop loin pour les jambes de sa mère et leurs moyens ne leur permettaient pas de loger là-bas – où il dépensa une partie de son argent dans quelques feux d'artifices en provenance des colonies de la Nation du Feu. Ces gens étaient peut-être issus d'un peuple maudit jusqu'à la dernière génération mais par Oma et Shu, qu'est-ce que leurs doigts pouvaient accomplir des merveilles quand il s'agissait de créer des feux d'artifices ! L'adolescent les alluma le soir même, sous la surveillance attentive de son père, et tout le petit village put profiter d'une pluie de lumière verte et dorée. Quelques vieillards attendris lui laissèrent une piécette en guise de remerciement.

La parenthèse fut toutefois vite refermée et avec le beau temps de retour, le travail des champs reprit avec douceur. Si la majorité des paysans possédaient une parcelle plus ou moins étendue qu'ils entretenaient avec les moyens dont ils disposaient, les plus riches propriétaires louaient les services de journaliers voire de travailleurs réguliers. C'était là un des moyens les plus sûrs de gagner de l'argent dès le retour des semailles : se faire embaucher auprès d'un riche fermier. La tâche n'était cependant pas si aisée : si au milieu des terres, là où le sol était fertile et cultivable à souhait, le travail ne manquait jamais, les habitants des villages en bordure avaient moins de chance et la course à l'emploi devenait à certains endroits une véritable compétition.

Heureusement pour la famille de Li Hwan, les journaliers n'étaient pas si abondants dans leur région, la majorité des travailleurs se concentrant sur le port et les rares terrains dignes d'intérêt situés si près des montagnes appartenaient souvent à de nobles héritiers dont les biens se transmettaient de génération en génération et qui se souciaient plus de leur vie mondaine que de leurs propriétés, lesquelles se trouvaient laissées aux mains de leurs épouses négligées ou d'intendants cupides.

L'ancien soldat retrouva donc vite du travail dans un vaste domaine non loin des montagnes qui délimitaient la frontière entre le Royaume de la Terre et le pays des nomades de l'Air, dont les temples vides se dressaient encore parmi les rochers escarpés. Si la traversée du col était relativement sûre, rares étaient les gens assez audacieux pour s'y rendre, le souvenir du génocide des moines de l'Air amenant malaises et superstitions un peu saugrenues.

Comme beaucoup d'enfants de paysans au retour des semailles, Li Hwan accompagnait son père au travail, histoire de gagner quelques pièces de plus. Son père n'avait pas les moyens de l'emmener à l'école, la plus proche étant située trop loin pour que ses parents le laissassent gambader sur les routes. Quelques raids de la Nation du Feu s'étaient effectués plus à l'est et même si aucune catastrophe n'avait été déplorée depuis quelques temps, la simple pensée qu'un village avait été détruit suffisait à faire paniquer le peuple. Certaines rumeurs circulaient bon train sur les routes et les récits des pèlerins qui parfois s'arrêtaient à la taverne du village était suffisamment inquiétants pour que l'on ne laisse plus jouer les enfants dans les bois. Cependant, les effets de la panique finirent par retomber quelque peu devant l'absence de réaction de la Nation du Feu.

Et puis un jour, Long revint.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a ville avait changé Long.

Son visage, autrefois bronzé, avait pâli sous le contrecoup de l'hiver, ses cheveux épais avaient été coupés, sa musculature s'était développée et le sourire qui lui mangeait habituellement le visage avait été remplacé par une grimace en coin, emplie d'une suffisance bouffie qui devait faire la fierté de sa famille. Il était arrivé à Gānhàn en fiacre, sous le coup de midi, et avait paradé toute la journée dans ses vêtements de qualité supérieure, apparemment satisfait des exclamations fières et envieuses des villageois émerveillés par tant de faste – ses parents étaient déjà estimés dans le voisinage pour leur richesse mais le fait d'avoir un Maître de la Terre, certes apprenti mais Maître tout de même, dans leur famille ajoutait au prestige.

Li Hwan n'avait pas osé approcher son ancien meilleur ami. Il avait eu raison de dire que Long changerait au contact de Tsu-Loming mais il devait admettre qu'une part de lui n'y avait pas cru, avait souhaité de toutes ses forces se tromper. Devant cet étranger qui faisait décidément plus adulte que ses quatorze ans à peine atteints, descendu d'un beau carrosse, vêtu de beaux vêtements et affichant des petits sourires plein de suffisance, dans une attitude similaires à celle que les grands seigneurs de ce monde adoptaient quand ils se mêlaient, Li Hwan n'avait eu qu'une envie : lui coller une baffe monumentale dans la figure et le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant qu'il était issu de cette terre boueuse comme eux tous.

Comme cela n'aurait mené à rien, il avait fui le spectacle écœurant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ambrés. Que Long reste à se faire acclamer par une bande de villageois crasseux, si ça lui chantait ! Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec un type qui se pavanait juste parce qu'il avait eu l'immense « privilège » d'être choisi pour aller se faire charcuter dans une guerre séculaire.

Il évita donc le centre du village et la ferme des parents de Long – comme s'il y avait jamais été le bienvenu, de toute façon – se terrant dans les bois les plus proches et passant ses nerfs en lançant des cailloux dans tous les sens. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne fût plus qu'une mince ligne à l'horizon puis rentra, les pieds traînants, certain de s'attirer les foudres de ses parents. Les raids de la Nation du Feu n'était pas parvenus jusqu'à eux mais la simple nouvelle de la destruction d'un village était suffisante pour faire paniquer n'importe quel citoyen moyen, fût-il ancien rebelle.

Quand il arriva à destination, il faisait déjà sombre mais pas assez pour ne pas distinguer la silhouette qui se découpait au côté de la grange. Long l'attendait, assis sur la barrière de l'enclos où ils avaient refait le monde tant de fois avant son départ. Voir ce jeune homme aux beaux vêtements et à la mine sérieuse à la place du garçon tout sourire et couvert de poussière qui s'était tenu au même endroit raviva la colère de Li. Ne voyant aucun moyen d'éviter la confrontation, l'adolescent s'adossa contre la barrière et croisa les bras. Affronter Long, d'accord, mais que celui-ci ne compte pas sur lui pour lui faciliter la tâche. L'autre capta sa réticence car il poussa un long soupir résigné.

« Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à un autre genre d'accueil venant de ta part.

— Du genre qui s'épanche en bave à tes pieds parce que tu viens jusque dans ce trou paumé en fiacre, vêtu comme un prince et avec l'air si arrogant qu'on croirait que tu es le Roi de la Terre lui-même ? »

La surprise se mêla à la blessure sur le visage anguleux de son ami. Son agressivité l'étonna lui-même. La rancœur qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers mois faisait pression contre son cœur avec une force qu'il ne se serait jamais crue capable de ressentir. Pour la première fois depuis que sa mémoire pouvait remonter, il se sentait capable d'attaquer le premier, de frapper, de mordre, de déchirer. La tristesse ressentie lors du départ de Long, son sentiment d'abandon, sa solitude et puis, la trahison de cet après-midi… autant d'émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit et alimentaient la rage qui comprimait sa poitrine.

« Tu as changé, tenta le plus jeune qui fronçait désormais les sourcils comme si ce qu'il voyait le contrariait particulièrement.

— Bravo de l'avoir constaté. T'es pas le seul à avoir ce privilège, tu sais, répliqua Li Hwan, toujours agressif.

— Tu comptes être comme ça tout le temps de mon séjour ou est-ce que je vais finir par pouvoir te parler sans que tu essaies de m'avaler à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ? »

Baissant les yeux, l'aîné resta silencieux mais décroisa les bras dans un abandon manifeste. La colère grondait toujours mais la réplique de Long l'avait un peu douchée. Il n'avait aucun gain à rester définitivement en colère contre son ami, même s'il avait l'amère impression d'avoir été abandonné. Mais le Maître de la Terre avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici, jusqu'à la barrière de l'enclos en face de la maison de ses parents. Même vêtu de beaux chiffons, même avec une coupe citadine, même avec cet air de supériorité sur le visage, c'était encore Long. Et il était revenu. C'était peut-être peu mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il écoute ce qu'il avait à dire.

« J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce. Mais Maître Liao n'a pas voulu que nous rentrions avant d'avoir passé une épreuve. Honnêtement, j'ai cru que cela ne finirait jamais. Il nous fait travailler dur mais c'est le meilleur Maître de la région. Il est réputé jusque dans les hautes écoles de Maîtrise de Ba Sing Se. On est une vingtaine à étudier sous sa tutelle et les candidats sont nombreux à se faire rejeter. »

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sortir le sarcasme qui lui brûlait la langue, l'aîné poursuivit, hésitant :

« Et là, tu es… c'est une sorte de vacances alors ?

— Il nous a laissé trois jours de repos. Je repars après-demain dans la journée. La route est longue jusque Tsu-Loming, tu sais.

— Je sais. J'ai demandé à mes parents de me laisser y aller une fois mais c'est trop dangereux… et puis, ils n'auraient pas les moyens de me payer un lit pour la nuit.

— J'ai cours presque toute la journée de toute façon, rétorqua Long d'un ton tranquille. On a des horaires très restreints et pas beaucoup de temps libre pour visiter et flâner un peu. J'envie presque les moments où on pouvait gambader ensemble dans les champs sans avoir besoin d'étudier autant d'heures les différents types de cailloux ou de faire de la calligraphie. En quoi c'est important, d'ailleurs, la calligraphie ? Comme si on allait vaincre la Nation du Feu avec ça ! »

Li Hwan se pinça les lèvres, heureux de retrouver un peu du Long qu'il connaissait au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'écoulait. Ils échangèrent quelques informations et Li Hwan écouta avec un réel intérêt Long lui parler avec abondance des merveilles de la grande ville, des cours de Maîtrise et des amis qu'il s'était fait là-bas – peu nombreux d'après ses dires, et l'aîné ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé à cette annonce. Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que Long l'avait remplacé.

Quand les heures jugées décentes furent dépassées, Hua héla son fils adoptif, le pressant de rentrer boire un bol de soupe et de venir se coucher et on entendit le père de Long crier également après son fils. Le Maître de la Terre se laissa doucement glisser par terre et promit de revenir le revoir avant son départ. Li Hwan retroussa les lèvres et s'excusa maladroitement pour son attitude, excuse vite acceptée par un Long heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Ce dernier posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna vers le garçon qui s'engageait sur le chemin.

« Au fait, Long ! appela-t-il, soudain plus joyeux que jamais.

— Quoi ? questionna le concerné en se retournant.

— C'est bon de te revoir ! »

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire. Effectivement, il était bon de se retrouver.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a catastrophe se produisit deux jours plus tard.

Le troisième jour des vacances accordées par le maître de Long arriva beaucoup trop vite. Il faisait étonnement chaud pour un jour de printemps et le soleil dardait ses rayons avec insistante sur les terres déjà verdoyantes. Les paysans avaient fort à faire un peu partout dans la région mais Ming Li, à cause d'une blessure qu'il s'était fait au bras la veille et qui l'empêchait de travailler aussi vite qu'il en avait l'habitude, avait préféré ne pas aller aux champs aujourd'hui et s'occuper tranquillement du travail inachevé sur leur parcelle de terrain. Li Hwan lui donnait un coup de main quand une silhouette bien connue se profila sur le sentier qui menait à leur maison quelques heures avant que le soleil n'atteigne le zénith. C'était Long venu faire ses adieux.

Les embrassades furent courtes, les salutations et politesses un peu gênées. Il s'agissait de ne pas traîner. La route était longue jusqu'à Tsu- Loming et les routes peu sûres, avec les raids récents de la Nation du Feu.

« Tu reviendras quand ? demanda Li Hwan avec espoir, la gorge serrée par le chagrin de revivre une deuxième séparation.

— Je… je n'sais pas, avoua son ami, avec un air gêné sur le visage.

— Bah, je suis sûr que ton maître te laissera revenir pour le solciste d'été. On a toujours quelques jours de repos à ces moments-là et les routes sont toujours plus faciles à prendre.

— C'est pas… c'n'est pas que ça, Li Hwan. »

Le malaise dans le ton de son ami acheva de confirmer les doutes de Li : son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, apparemment, était assez grave pour que Long se décide à repousser l'instant où il devrait l'apprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Long ?

— Père pense vendre la ferme ici, répondit Long après une courte hésitation. Il est sûr d'en tirer un assez bon prix pour racheter un terrain plus près de Tsu-Loming. Tu comprends… cette terre était un héritage. Rien ne les retient vraiment ici et comme je vis là-bas, désormais… ils préfèrent me savoir près d'eux, sans que je doive traverser à moitié le Royaume tous les trois mois pour venir leur rendre visite. »

Li Hwan sentit son cœur se solidifier et la stupeur prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Si les parents de Long s'en allaient, pour quelle raison ce dernier reviendrait-il se perdre par ici ? Ce long voyage deviendrait inutile et comme la famille de Li Hwan n'avait ni les moyens de déménager ni de l'emmener si loin… Cela équivaudrait à ne plus jamais se revoir. Cela voulait dire…

… que les instants qu'ils partageaient étaient les derniers ?

Que Long allait l'abandonner complètement ? Pour toujours ?

La stupeur se fit plaie et avec elle, la colère revint, plus pressante et oppressante que jamais. Le rouge monta aux joues pâles de l'aîné qui crispa et décrispa ses poings machinalement, comme pour évacuer la tension qui lui serrait la poitrine. Tournant le dos à son meilleur ami, il s'efforça de desserrer les dents, de se calmer un peu. Mais rien à faire… L'air dépité et vaguement ennuyé qu'il avait lu sur le faciès de Long le faisait bouillir de rage.

« Sois pas comme ça, Li… Tu sais, c'n'est pas une si mauvaise chose… »

La phrase de trop. Li Hwan se retourna sur son meilleur ami, une tempête faisant rage à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il avait attendu, _espéré_ pendant une saison tout entière que Long revienne vivre à Gānhàn. Il était le seul qui l'avait accepté, ici. Son absence avait été si cruelle et cette fois-ci, elle serait définitive ?

« Et en quoi ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, hein ? Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'éclairer de tes lumières, ô magnifique Maître de la Terre ? persifla Li Hwan, dont les joues commençaient à brûler.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot, répliqua Long d'un air agacé, comme s'il avait affaire à un gosse de cinq ans particulièrement capricieux. Je n'accepte pas cette décision de gaieté de cœur mais à long terme, c'est encore la plus profitable. Ca fera gagner de l'argent et du temps, ça me permettra de voir mes parents plus souvent et ça m'évitera en prime de venir me perdre jusqu'ici juste pour rester quelques jours avec une bande de cul-terreux qui ne voient jamais rien de plus intéressant de leur vie ! »

Li Hwan sentit le rouge quitter ses joues. C'était normalement le père de Long qui parlait en ces termes, cet homme bouffi d'arrogance qui se croyait supérieur à tous car il possédait de l'argent, une grosse ferme et un fils exceptionnel. A côté, son propre père qui travaillait dur pour faire vivre sa famille, qui possédait quelques animaux et un fils adopté et amnésique tenait une piètre comparaison. Mais jamais Li Hwan n'avait éprouvé cette différence en face de Long. Jamais… jusqu'à maintenant.

« D'où tu sors… qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? » balbutia l'aîné, choqué.

Long poussa un long soupir et son expression se fit plus douce, comme si le masque de cruauté sévère qui avait pris ses traits quelques secondes plus tôt n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.

« Je veux dire que j'en ai eu marre de cette pathétique existence, Li. C'est pas une vie, ce qui se fait ici. Trimer à longueur de journée dans la boue et la paille pour gagner à peine de quoi t'acheter un croûton de pain parce qu'on doit rationner les vivres, à cause de cette foutue guerre… Vivre dans la terreur parce que la Nation du Feu pourrait débarquer n'importe quand et tous nous massacrer et finir tes jours dans la misère parce que ces salopards auront brûlé les récoltes au prochain raid. C'est l'enfer, ici. Tous ces gens sont des morts en sursis. Mais là-bas… A Tsu-Loming, je fais quelque chose d'utile. J'apprends à me battre, à servir mon pays ! Je ne crains plus la Nation du Feu ! Je suis le fer de la lance qui percera un jour leur flanc ! C'est sérieux, Li ! Tu préfèrerais que je reste ici, à me vautrer dans la poussière pour récupérer de quoi vivre, tremblant comme une feuille à la simple mention de cette putain de Nation du Feu ? Je peux pas faire ça, Li. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'une vie pareille. »

Non. Ce discours sonnait faux. Terriblement, horriblement faux. C'était le genre de phrases qu'on entendait dans la bouche d'un soldat lobotomisé qu'on aurait envoyé se battre à mains nues. Pas dans la bouche d'un adolescent de même pas quatorze ans qui étudiait la Maîtrise de la Terre.

Ces paroles n'avaient pas plus leur place entre les lèvres de Long que la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur l'œil gauche de Li Hwan. Mais la guerre commettait bien des horreurs, à commencer par détruire l'innocence de ceux qui en possédaient encore.

« Grands Esprits, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Li, abasourdi.

— J'ai grandi. J'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant, Li Hwan. Un nouveau but dans l'existence, répondit Long durement. Je ne veux pas la gâcher en revenant crever ici, même pas pour toi. Je suis désolé. »

La colère était toujours là mais le choc muselait le tout. Son ami avait bien plus changé qu'il n'avait voulu voir. Il s'était leurré en croyant que Long était resté plus ou moins le même malgré son nouveau statut, malgré ses nouveaux privilèges. Il avait eu raison, sur toute la ligne, depuis le début.

_Tu iras en ville et tu n'reviendras pas._

Mais Long était revenu. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour venir jeter des regards dégoulinants de condescendance à la vie qu'il avait abandonnée il y avait quelques mois, si ?

« C'était quoi, alors, ton truc d'agir comme si tu voulais revenir, comme si ce trou perdu… comme si _je_ t'avais manqué ? Tu t'es juste bien foutu de ma pomme ! cracha l'aîné, soudain plus furieux que jamais. Des conneries, tout ça, Long ! T'as jamais eu qu'une idée en tête, c'est de plaire à ton papa et d'aller jouer les petits soldats obéissants ! Ce que tu appelles vivre, c'est se faire massacrer la bouche ouverte par les connards d'en face qui n'ont aucun scrupule à faire cramer des enfants ! C'est pas en mourant debout sur un champ de bataille sur lequel on t'aura jeté à seize ans à peine que tu serviras ton pays. Tu vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais !

— Tu retournes mes arguments contre moi, maintenant ? Alors que tu devrais être le premier à vouloir leur faire la peau, à ces sales fils de pute ? Alors que tu rêves de les voir crever un par un, dans les plus atroces souffrances du monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te réserverais cet honneur, Li Hwan ? Pourquoi serions-nous moins dignes que toi de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces bâtards ! rétorqua Long, le regard rempli d'un ressentiment vicieux que Li Hwan ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu sur son visage.

— Espèce de taré… tu sais rien de la Nation du Feu ! C'est pas à toi qu'ils ont BRÛLÉ la moitié du visage, c'est pas à cause d'eux que tu t'es retrouvé amnésique, que tu ne te souviens même plus de ton VRAI nom, de ta VRAIE famille ni de… ni de RIEN ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Passer par là où je suis passé, pour pouvoir justifier le fait que tu cours à ta mort ?

— Te ressembler ? Toi, la victime dont personne n'a voulu, à tel point que ton père a dû déserter sa compagnie pour te ramener de ton bateau cauchemardesque ? Toi, le gamin étrange qui n'a jamais pu se faire qu'un seul ami et que personne n'accepte ? Tu n'as jamais rien eu pour toi, dans cette vie comme dans une autre ! Pourquoi voudrais-je ressembler à un être aussi pathétique que toi ? »

C'en était trop.

Long dût se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots car son masque de dureté se mua en une grimace vaguement contrite, comme s'il n'avait jamais été dans son intention d'aller aussi loin. Cependant, le mal était fait et il ravageait le visage de Li Hwan. Ses tempes bourdonnaient sourdement et la chaleur qui se pressait contre son cœur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

« Li… bredouilla le cadet, brutalement redevenu le jeune garçon à l'enthousiasme débordant et au visage couvert de terre qu'il avait connu autrefois. Vieux, je… je n'veux pas… J'voulais pas dire… pas comme ça… je… raah, j'ai été un id…

— Fous le camp. Je veux plus jamais te voir. D'ailleurs, t'avais raison, ça tombe vraiment bien que tu reviennes plus te perdre dans ce trou. Retourne dans ta ville si merveilleuse ainsi tu pourras devenir la parfaite chair à canon que tu rêves d'être et laisse-moi faire ma vie pitoyable tout seul.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi… j'ai dit… rah, je suis vraiment dés…

— Tire-toi !

— Li, écoute-moi… J'suis…

— DÉGAGE, J'AI DIT ! »

Tout se passa très vite.

Un rugissement presque inhumain lui vrilla les oreilles. Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'exploser alors que la chaleur se propageait avec furie dans ses veines, comme si son sang s'était transformé en lave l'espace d'un instant. L'air qu'il expira se tenta de vapeur tandis que des flammes hautes et claires jaillissaient de ses poignets sans le brûler, dirigées dans un réflexe inconscient vers son opposant. Heureusement pour ce dernier, l'enseignement de Maître Liao combiné aux réflexes qu'il avait acquis en se bagarrant avec d'autres Maîtres des environs lui sauvèrent la vie et il put dresser un mince bouclier devant lui que le feu ne fit qu'érafler.

Les flammes s'éteignirent presque immédiatement. A bout de souffle, Li Hwan baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes : vierges de toute brûlure ou blessure qui aurait pu donner un quelconque indice sur ce qui venait de se passer, elles semblaient aussi normales que celle de n'importe quel enfant des environs. Pourtant, elles venaient de faire jaillir des flammes, comme par magie.

Non. Pas de la magie. Long le lui avait encore rappelé, avant qu'il ne parte pour Tsu-Loming. Juste avant leur dernière dispute.

… _T'ai dit cent fois que c'n'était pas de la magie, andouille. _

La magie, ça n'existait dans les contes de vieilles grands-mères ou dans les discours de charlatans. Cependant, ça, cela portait un tout autre nom. Un nom qui révélait un certain pouvoir. Un nom que le monde connaissait depuis la Nuit des Temps et avait appris à respecter, voire à craindre.

_C'est de la maîtrise de la Terre._

Maîtrise. _Maîtrise_. Révérée quand il s'agissait de celle de la Terre et de l'Eau, regrettée quand il s'agissait de celle de l'Air. Mais une seule maîtrise en ce monde était maudite par tous les peuples asservis, sauf de ceux qui étaient marqués par son sceau brûlant.

« Non… Non, c'est pas vrai… »

Li Hwan leva brusquement le regard pour le plonger dans celui de Long. Les yeux sombres de ce dernier n'étaient plus qu'une boule de terreur qui menaçait d'exploser. Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer son ami toujours immobile alors que toute l'horreur de la situation s'abattait sur eux.

« C'est… c'est pas possible… il… on l'aurait vu… balbutia le cadet, visiblement en état de choc.

— Long… tenta Li, dont la voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque.

— Tu… Un Maître du… Je… j'y crois pas…

— Long ! » cria Li d'un ton plaintif, implorant tacitement l'aide de son meilleur ami.

Pendant un court instant, le regard hébété de Long sembla le détailler comme si une vérité depuis longtemps cachée s'imposait soudainement à lui. Puis la stupeur creva la bulle silencieuse qui s'était formée autour d'eux, remplacée aussitôt par un dégoût violent mélangé de crainte et le fils de la Terre se mit à hurler, en reculant :

« GANHÀN ! UN MAÎTRE DU FEU SUR NOS TERRES ! ! A MOI, GANHÀN, A MOI ! »

Toujours figé sur place, Li Hwan mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens de ces mots. Long reculait toujours à grands pas en direction du village d'où s'élevait une clameur montante, les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent immobile, sa bouche grande ouverte criant à l'aide.

Quand il eut enfin compris que le village au complet ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus, il ne chercha même plus à réfléchir et laissa son instinct de préservation parler pour lui.

Il tourna le dos à Gānhàn et s'enfuit.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>i Hwan vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Terré au fond des bois tel un lapin piégé par une bande de chasseurs, il avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à prier tous les Esprits qu'il connaissait pour que personne ne le trouve et l'autre moitié à guetter les moindres sons de la forêt, prêt à bondir hors de sa cachette et courir à toutes jambes s'il venait à se faire repérer. Le jeune homme avait trouvé refuge dans une cachette au fond d'une grotte qu'il avait trouvée avec son père lors d'une partie de pêche. Que les gens du village ne l'aient pas encore débusqué signifiait que Ming Li ne se trouvait sans doute pas parmi ceux qui lui avaient donné la chasse.

Cette idée était un bien maigre réconfort face à l'horrible réalité qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'affronter.

Il était un Maître du Feu. Lui, Li Hwan de Gānhàn, fils adoptif de Ming Li et de Hua, blessé de guerre et accessoirement paria était un _Maître du Feu_. Cela impliquait donc qu'il venait de la Nation du Feu ou du moins, que ses origines se trouvaient là-bas, sur cette contrée lointaine et haïe de tous. Cette révélation éclairait tellement de choses qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas chercher à la dénier. A quoi bon, quand vos mains pouvaient produire du feu sans même craindre d'être brûlées ?

Il ne ressemblait pas aux habitants de la région et encore moins aux rares Maîtres de l'Eau qu'il avait pu croiser à Mènhēng. Il n'attrapait presque jamais froid, même en hiver, et aucun coup de soleil ne venait tacher son teint clair. Ses yeux couleur d'or rappelaient eux-mêmes l'astre du jour, d'après sa mère adoptive. Si l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant et dont il avait croisé le regard dans les ruelles sombres de la ville portuaire était bien originaire de la Nation du Feu, alors lui aussi devait en faire partie, sans aucun doute. Son père lui-même le lui avait dit. Personne dans le Royaume de la Terre ne possédait son regard. Mais dans la Nation du Feu…

Cela soulevait également d'autres questions.

Car s'il était vraiment un fils du Feu, pourquoi avait-on voulu le tuer ? A moins qu'il ne soit un criminel dans son propre pays et qu'ils aient décidé de se débarrasser de lui à tout jamais ? Mais quel crime un enfant d'à peine dix ans aurait-il pu commettre pour mériter la mort ? Peut-être que Ming Li avait inventé cette histoire de bateau… Après tout, il gardait tellement peu de souvenirs de cette époque.

Se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, Li Hwan écrasa une larme de rage qui avait perlé au coin de son œil valide. Il était furieux. Contre Long qui l'avait trahi, contre ses parents qui lui avaient menti, contre les Maîtres du Feu qui lui avaient brûlé le visage, contre le Feu lui-même pour l'avoir marqué ainsi. Il se sentait sale, avili, comme s'il ne valait pas mieux que ses tortionnaires, les bourreaux dans ses cauchemars qui lui avaient détruit le visage. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à sa différence ? Le même poison coulait dans ses veines. La même maîtrise, maudite, maudite, maudite…

« Li Hwan ! »

Un cri familier et angoissé déchira le voile tranquille du soir, faisant sursauter l'adolescent depuis sa cachette. Les derniers éclats de voix qu'il avait entendu à travers les bois remontaient à déjà un long moment alors… cela ne pouvait être que son père qui avait attendu que les villageois rentrent chez eux pour venir le chercher.

« Li Hwan ! Je t'en prie, montre-toi ! »

Le jeune homme se mordit très fort la lèvre. Il était certes très en colère contre son père adoptif cependant, plus que jamais il avait envie – besoin – de sentir son père l'éteindre, de chercher en ce dernier la chaleur qui l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou que des enfants du village s'était moqués de lui. C'était évidemment stupide de le croire mais il y avait, ancré dans son âme même, cette certitude enfantine que Ming Li pourrait arranger les choses. Qu'il le devait.

En avait-il seulement le pouvoir ? Est-ce qu'un homme, un seul, pouvait se dresser contre la haine séculaire qui ravageait les âmes et les cœurs de tout un Royaume, contre l'horreur et la révolte qui grondaient dans leur esprit ?

Alors que leur amitié n'avait pas empêché Long de le trahir, était-ce folie d'espérer que son père adoptif, le seul adulte en qui il avait une confiance totale, n'allait pas lui tourner le dos, lui aussi ?

« Fils ! »

Li Hwan n'y tint plus. Il se leva brusquement et courut vers l'entrée de la grotte, le sang battant à ses tempes et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si tout cela était un piège, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

« Père ! » lança-t-il d'une voix terrifiée, tous ses muscles bandés et prêt à courir.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Des bruits de pas effrénés se firent entendre et entre les arbres silencieux, le visage familier de Ming Li apparut, baigné par la lumière blafarde d'une torche. A la vue du soulagement qui parcouraient les traits familiers de l'adulte, Li Hwan se détendit brutalement et se jeta sur son père avec force, uniquement pour se sentir entouré d'une paire de bras vigoureux. Ming Li l'avait retrouvé. Il était en sécurité, enfin.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu vas bien ? Oh, Li Hwan, si seulement je ne vous avais pas laissés seuls… je suis tellement, tellement _désolé_… je sentais qu'une chose pareille allait se produire et… par les Esprits Tout-puissants, j'aurais dû te dire bien avant… »

Entendre son père se répandre en excuses raviva aussitôt la colère du jeune homme qui leva vers son aîné un regard voilé, indécis entre l'horreur et la fureur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis un monstre, comme eux, c'est ça !

— Non ! »

Jetant la torche au loin, Ming Li agrippa les épaules de son fils d'adoption et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Son air grave imposait au silence et malgré la rage qui bouillait en son cœur, son vis-à vis se tut.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Li Hwan. Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que Long t'a dit. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon qui s'est malheureusement retrouvé très loin de chez lui et qui a beaucoup souffert de la guerre.

— Mais j'ai attaqué Long ! J'aurais pu… je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui étaient sur ce bateau, hein ?

— Li… répliqua son père et à nouveau, ses yeux perçants calmèrent le jeune homme. Le bateau sur lequel je t'ai retrouvé était sans doute piloté par une faction de la marine du Feu. C'étaient des adultes qui auraient dû se trouver là, que nous étions préparés à combattre. Des adultes qui avaient enlevé un enfant sans défense et qui lui avaient fait du mal, à un point tel que quand je t'ai retrouvé, j'ignorais si tu allais survivre ou non. Ca, c'est une chose monstrueuse. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… crois-le ou non mais c'est tout à fait normal.

— Normal ? balbutia Li Hwan, dont l'esprit engourdi avait du mal à accepter le récit de son père.

— Tu es un Maître du Feu, mon fils. Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire et avec elle, la connaissance qui te permettait d'utiliser ta Maîtrise mais celle-ci n'est pas une chose qui puisse t'être retirée. C'est instinctif. Ta dispute avec Long a dû te mettre suffisamment en colère pour déclencher le mécanisme.

— Mais… je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler ! J'étais tellement… furieux et j'ai eu si _peur_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Calme-toi, fils, répondit Ming Li en prenant son visage entre ses mains calleuses. Tu peux la contrôler. Rappelle-toi, tu as vécu avec nous pendant quatre ans sans faire appel à ta Maîtrise. Cela n'était pas si difficile, tu vois ? Ni ta mère ni moi ne te laisseront tout seul.

— Elle… elle sait ?

— Elle sait d'où tu viens et ce que tu es et elle ne te juge pas pour ça. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Je sais qu'elle a du mal à le montrer mais après l'accident de Liam, elle… enfin… »

Li Hwan baissa les yeux, toujours gêné dès que son père évoquait son fils naturel. Ce fils perdu lors d'un voyage en mer. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles son père ne l'avait jamais fait monter sur un bateau… sans compter que les bateaux lui faisaient faire des cauchemars. Ming Li dût se rendre compte de son calme étrange et tenta de sourire.

« Les Esprits nous ont béni en te donnant à nous, Li Hwan. Tu es un garçon formidable et nous sommes tous deux très honorés d'avoir pu t'élever comme notre fils. »

L'enfant lui lança un regard de gratitude qui fit monter une bouffée d'affection en lui. Oh oui, il était prêt à le redire encore et encore : Li Hwan avait définitivement été une véritable bénédiction.

« Mais… et le village ? »

A cette question, les traits de l'adulte se durcirent et il se releva lentement, ses mains quittant le visage de son fils pour se tendre vers lui, en un invitation à le suivre.

« Je tenterais de convaincre les villageois que tu n'es pas dangereux mais je doute qu'ils placent ma parole avant celle de Long et de son père. Au pire, nous n'aurons plus qu'à quitter Gānhàn. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais t'installer ailleurs, non ? »

Les yeux de Li Hwan s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Depuis qu'il y vivait, son rêve le plus cher avait été de quitter Gānhàn. De parcourir le monde et d'en apprendre plus sur ses origines. Maintenant… la question des origines n'était pas tout à fait réglée mais il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il foule un jour le sol de la Nation du Feu. Toutefois, l'envie de voyager ne s'était pas estompée pour autant. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il y avait au-delà des montagnes et des champs. Il voulait voir les grandes villes, celles qui revenaient dans les contes et les histoires de vieux voyageurs. Il voulait voir le monde, ce qu'il était au-delà de l'horreur de la guerre et la beauté qui vivait encore en lui.

Ou peut-être désirait-il simplement être libre.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l avait suivi son père avec docilité, se frayant un chemin à travers les bois familiers. Ce dernier lui avait résumé les évènements d'après son départ : comment Long avait raconté son agression et convaincu les hommes du village de partir à sa poursuivre, comment les recherches s'étaient avérées infructueuses, comment les chasseurs, frustrés de rentrer sans gibier, s'étaient tournés vers lui et l'avaient accusé d'héberger un Maître du Feu sous son toit et les heures passées à le chercher dès le soir venu. Ming Li était conscient que ramener son fils à Gānhàn était dangereux mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser l'enfant dormir dans les bois. Et les Esprits en soient témoins : il ne laisserait rien lui arriver ! Il avait tenu pendant quatre ans, il pouvait bien tenir quelques jours de plus, le temps de convaincre son épouse de plier bagage. Sans doute iraient-ils vers le Sud, là où la guerre avait moins directement touché la population et où on ne se méfierait pas forcément d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or.

Ce fut en arrivant vers l'orée du bois, au sommet de la colline qui surplombait le village que l'ancien soldat se rendit compte que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Ses recherches avaient pris un certain temps et la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Alors d'où venait la lumière éclatante qui se dressait devant eux ? Et la chaleur qui montait doucement… il avait fait chaud toute la journée mais de là à ce que cela continue aussi tard… ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose se passait.

Quelque chose de _grave_.

Ming Li s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait déjà vécu de pareilles situations. Il savait _exactement_ ce qu'il se passait.

« Père ? »

Agrippant brusquement la main de son fils, il se rua vers la sortie proche. Les arbres devinrent moins denses, laissant progressivement place à la vue de la plaine couverte de champs où s'érigeait la forme familière de Gānhàn.

Gānhàn d'où s'élevaient des clameurs de terreur et des cris de rage. Gānhàn que des flammes hautes et mortelles consumaient voracement. Le cœur de Ming Li s'arrêta de battre, horrifié devant cette vision cauchemardesque. Il y avait eu des nouvelles de raids mais personne n'avait pensé qu'elle irait aussi loin. Toutefois, elle se dressait devant eux, terrible et menaçante, évidence qu'il leur était impossible de nier.

_La Nation du Feu !_

Paniqué, Li Hwan s'agrippa à son père de toutes ses forces. Les flammes gigantesques éveillaient en lui une terreur incontrôlable, des sensations de brûlure, de douleur et _son œil lui faisait si mal, si atrocement mal, par pitié, qu'ils arrêtent ça, qu'on vienne le chercher, Agni, qu'on ne l'abandonne pas, Mèr… !_

« Li Hwan ! »

Le cri de son père le ramena brutalement à la réalité, l'affreuse réalité – les cris, le feu, les cendres, Gānhàn qui brûlait juste à leur pieds. Ce dernier s'était de nouveau accroupi en face de lui et serrait ses épaules avec force, ses yeux presque noirs plantés dans les globes ambrés de son fils d'adoption. Lentement, avec une voix presque calme, il déclara :

« Écoute-moi très attentivement, fils. Je veux que tu retourne te cacher dans la grotte et que tu attendes que je revienne te chercher. Si à l'aube, je ne suis pas revenu, enfuis-toi et va chercher de l'aide au village voisin. Je… je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour revenir avec ta mère, Li. D'accord ? Je te promets que je reviendrais. »

L'horreur le frappa de nouveau. Son père l'abandonnait. Son père plongeait la tête baissée dans le brasier infernal pour aider les villageois et retrouver Hua. Son père… pouvait très bien ne pas en revenir.

_Non ! Ne me laisse pas !_

Il aurait voulu hurler, s'accrocher à son père aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ne jamais le laisser s'en aller. Il aurait voulu pleurer, crier de colère, l'emmener avec lui loin, aussi loin que ses jambes pourraient l'emmener, se cacher loin des monstres et des fantômes qui étaient aussi réels que dans ses souvenirs…

Il resta figé, des larmes silencieuses coulant librement sur son visage. L'ancien soldat esquissa un sourire et les essuya avec tendresse, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant lorsqu'il revenait malheureux d'avoir essuyé une des sales blagues du gros Wang ou les commentaires désagréables des adultes. Étreignant le corps mince de l'adolescent, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, mon fils. N'oublie jamais ta promesse. »

Puis, la chaleur s'évanouit et son père dévala la colline, les yeux rivés sur le village en proie aux flammes. Li Hwan le regarda courir, toujours immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer sa silhouette puis, lentement, fit volte-face vers les bois et se remit à courir, la peur au ventre et le sang battant aux tempes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retournèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l rentra à Gānhàn à l'aube.

La nuit avait été longue et harassante. Caché dans sa grotte, l'adolescent avait guetté le moindre son toute la nuit durant, espérant entendre à nouveau la voix familière de son père percer le silence de la forêt. Il s'était même assoupi quelques minutes avant de se réveiller en sursaut au cri d'une chouette. Il avait pleuré un peu, fait quelques cauchemars éveillé, avait supplié que son père revienne. En vain.

Aucune voix n'avait percé la forêt. Personne n'était jamais venu le chercher.

Le cœur lourd, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il était retourné à Gānhàn. Il n'était que trop conscient du danger et il savait pertinemment que si son père n'était pas revenu, c'est que ses chances d'être en vie étaient quasi-nulles – mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il devait y aller. Voir ce qui s'était passé. Voir ce qu'il était advenu de l'endroit où il avait grandi.

Le village était un véritable champ de ruines. Aucun bâtiment n'avait résisté au feu et certains brûlaient même encore – même si les flammes étaient bien moins hautes et dangereuses. Des morceaux de bois calciné, des taches sombres et des morceaux de tissus arrachés jonchaient le sol en terre battue. De la cendre flottait dans l'air, couvrant sa peau blanche d'une fine pellicule de gris, et la fumée lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Les fermes et autres bâtiments alentour n'avaient pas tenu. Partout où il posait les yeux, la mort virevoltait dans une danse macabre qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

A la fin de la rue, une vision de cauchemar s'imposa brutalement à ses yeux et fit remonter la bile dans sa bouche. Ecœuré, le jeune homme laissa ses genoux choir et vomit le peu que son estomac contenait sur le sol. Ce qu'il avait pris au loin pour une pile de débris étaient en réalité les corps entassés des victimes de la Nation du Feu, tous atrocement brûlés ou mutilés. Parmi cet amas monstrueux de corps et de visages familiers, il reconnut avec horreur le gros Wang, la doyenne Tōn-Shou, le tenancier de la taverne, le père de Long et – cette vue le fit vomir de nouveau – ses parents adoptifs.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, Li Hwan explosa en sanglots, rendu malade devant une telle démonstration de violence et de terreur. La Nation du Feu lui avait tout pris ! Tout ! Son visage, sa mémoire, ses parents d'adoption, son village ! Où irait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait que quatorze ans, pour l'amour des Grands Esprits ! On ne devenait pas orphelin à quatorze ans !

On ne se faisait pas brûler le visage à dix ans, non plus, cependant – et cela n'avait arrêté personne. Se mordant les lèvres, Li Hwan tenta vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi son père était-il parti, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa promesse !

« Tu m'avais PROMIS ! » s'écria-t-il au ciel, d'où tombait toujours une fine pluie de cendres.

« Tu m'avais promis… » répéta le jeune garçon, toujours en sanglots. Il resta un long moment à pleurer doucement devant le tas informe de cadavres – combien de temps exactement, il n'aurait su dire – quand un bruit de pas précipités se fit soudain entendre derrière lui. A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'un poing rageur saisit son col pour le remettre debout et un autre poing vint se fracasser contre sa joue droite. Laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur, Li Hwan laissa ses yeux dorés se planter dans ceux de son agresseur, stupéfait de reconnaître les iris marron flamboyant d'une haine jamais égalée.

« C'est de TA FAUTE ! » hurla Long, le visage déformé par la peine et la rage, avant de lui asséner un autre coup de poing qui fit valser Li Hwan à terre, cette fois-ci.

Faisant appel à des réflexes qu'il ignorait posséder, ce dernier roula rapidement sur le dos et s'appuya sur ses coudes, ignorant le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres – il s'était mordu quand Long l'avait frappé. Son ancien ami se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant lui, une aura meurtrière émanant de lui comme un parfum entêtant.

« A coup sûr, c'est toi qui les a prévenu ! éructa le cadet, toute capacité de raisonnement jeté aux oubliettes. Sale petit traître de Fils du feu ! Tu prépares ça depuis combien de temps, dis-moi ? Tu voulais faire quoi, te venger, tuer tous ceux qui t'avaient rejeté ? On t'a accueilli ici et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ! SALE TRAÎTRE ! POURRITURE ! TOUS MORTS ! C'est de TA FAUTE ! »

Tout en hurlant, Long avait invoqué des pierres qui se rassemblaient lentement au-dessus de lui, formant une immense pointe dirigée vers le Maître du Feu prostré sur le sol. _Je vais mourir_, pensa-t-il avec une résignation mêlée de crainte. Un nouveau cadavre à ajouter aux victimes du massacre de Gānhàn. Que ce fût de la main de Long était tout de même cruellement ironique mais à ce point, Li Hwan n'en avait cure. Il allait mourir. Les Esprits le pardonnent, il _voulait _mourir…

L'aîné baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard brûlant de haine de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré son meilleur ami et qui allait bientôt devenir son assassin. Il laissa son regard vagabonder avec mélancolie sur les bâtiments en ruines qui se découpaient derrière la silhouette de Long – pourquoi mettait-il si longtemps à frapper, par Oma ? – et son cœur rata un battement.

Derrière Long, à une vingtaine de pas seulement, une lance prête à la main, se tenait un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'une armure sombre et d'un masque blafard. Il ne portait aucun symbole d'aucune sorte ni aucun étendard qui aurait pu confondre son allégeance mais bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu aucun soldat en uniforme, Li Hwan reconnut immédiatement le costume.

C'était un soldat de la Nation du Feu – probablement resté en arrière pour éliminer les éventuels survivants. Et il allait frapper !

« LONG, DERRIÈRE TOI ! »

Son cri subit fit sursauter son ami qui perdit sa concentration. L'énorme pointe qui se tenait au-dessus de lui tanga et piqua vers le sol, délivrée de l'emprise de son Maître. Li Hwan sauva sa vie d'extrême justesse en roulant sur le côté – la pointe lui déchira cependant le dos et un caillou en suspension lui heurta la tempe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sentant le sang qui coulait librement de sa blessure, Li Hwan se mordit les lèvres et se releva à moitié, sa vision à moitié brouillée par les larmes. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de lutte mais son souffle manquait et il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, ce fut pour voir Long en plein combat avec le soldat. L'adolescent se débrouillait bien mais son adversaire était davantage entraîné et Long s'épuisait vite à invoquer des rochers. Se relevant péniblement, il allait se jeter dans la mêlée quand son ami trébucha soudain, accusant le contrecoup d'une Maîtrise trop intensive.

« LONG ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Impuissant, Li Hwan vit la lance se planter dans les chairs tendres du dos et en ressortir, éclaboussant de sang les pierres inertes, que les lois de la gravité avaient reprises au moment même où Long était tombé. Incapable de penser, les yeux rivés sur le liquide carmin qui tachait le sol devant lui, il entendit comme à travers un voile épais un vague ricanement. Apathique, il vit sans le voir le soldat ennemi pointer sa lance teintée de sang vers lui. Seules dansaient encore devant ses yeux hagards les flammes qui consumaient les restes de l'auberge.

Les flammes.

La colère, qui jusque là avait été muselée par le choc, lui revint de plein fouet. Les flammes qui avaient dévoré le village, les visages sans vie de ses parents, la haine dans les yeux de Long, son corps qui gisait, sans vie, transpercé d'une lance… La rage explosa, dirigée vers l'ennemi grimaçant qui pointait sa lance vers ses yeux, emplissant ses veines d'un désir brûlant et mortel.

La haine. La haine brûlait en lui.

On ne devenait pas orphelin à quatorze ans. On ne devenait pas amnésique suite à une effroyable blessure donnée à dix ans. On ne voyait pas son meilleur ami se faire tuer sous ses yeux, jamais. La Nation du Feu devait payer pour ses crimes.

Le prix du sang ! Cet homme allait payer pour _ses_ crimes.

La haine le consumait, ravageait son ventre et sa poitrine comme un lent poison qu'il aurait avalé avec bonheur. Lentement mais sûrement, il tendit une main vers son ennemi, inconscient du regard incrédule de ce dernier.

Comme en transe, il sentait les flammes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, caressantes, se nourrissant de sa colère comme elles se nourriraient de bois. Il entendait leur parole, leur promesse il ressentait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elles, la volonté qu'il pouvait leur imposer. Une série de mouvements oubliés lui revinrent en mémoire et sans qu'il n'ait jamais assisté à de démonstration de Maîtrise du Feu, il sut exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour atteindre son objectif.

_Tuer l'ennemi._

Li Hwan n'hésita pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>uand il rouvrit les yeux, les flammes avaient disparu et le corps du soldat étranger reposait devant lui, immobile. A voir ses grands yeux vides et ouverts, Li Hwan sut immédiatement qu'il était mort et une nouvelle vague de nausée couplée à la fatigue qui accompagnait la Maîtrise le fit à nouveau tomber sur ses genoux. Péniblement, il se traîna loin du cadavre pour aller vers Long, le sang bourdonnant douloureusement à ses tempes. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Était-ce un horrible, épouvantable cauchemar ou était-ce la triste réalité ?

A sa grande surprise, Long respirait encore mais il était trop épuisé pour chercher un médecin et au vu de la profondeur de la blessure, son ami n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Soufflant comme un komodo-rhino au pas de charge, il puisa dans ses réserves d'énergie pour retourner le cadet sur le dos. Le mouvement dût le tirer de son coma car il ouvrit les yeux avec effort.

Reconnaissant Li Hwan, il esquissa un sourire maladroit que Li Hwan lui rendit. C'était assez incongru comme situation : Long était mourant, Li était épuisé pourtant ils arrivaient à tout de même s'échanger des sourires. Tendrement, l'aîné caressa le front du moribond et ce dernier ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact, tandis que sa bouche s'animait dans une ultime tentative de parler.

« J'vais… tort… 'mande… pardon… »

Plus que le soleil qui perçait le ciel de cendres, cette déclaration réchauffa le cœur de Li Hwan. Il laissa les larmes revenir et se pencha légèrement vers son ami, pressant ses mains contre les joues anguleuses de ce dernier. Il pleurait sur la mort à venir, sur un avenir inachevé. Il pleurait sur la perte de son premier ami. Et il pleurait un peu pour lui-même, au bout du compte.

« Je te pardonne, mon ami. »

Ainsi Long expira, sous un regard fait d'ambre et de sel.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>i Hwan quitta Gānhàn à la tombée de la nuit. Dans ce village qui avait accueilli son passage à l'adolescence, il laissait des rêves sans avenir, des illusions perdues et les corps des personnes les plus chères à sa vie. Il n'emportait que la haine nouvellement trouvée pour bagage, une haine contre la Nation du Feu plus féroce que tout ce qui avait jamais existé auparavant. La haine et la Maîtrise qui lui entachait sa peau même, qui faisait de lui un assassin.

Ceux qui tuaient par le feu mourraient par le feu. Qu'il en fût ainsi. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer chaque Maître du Feu qui se dresserait devant son chemin. Destin ou non, la Nation du Feu devrait payer. Dusse-t-il y laisser la vie au passage.

Mais est-ce qu'un homme, un seul, pouvait se dresser contre la haine séculaire qui ravageait les âmes et les cœurs de tout une Nation, contre la violence et la mort qu'ils semaient dans le monde entier ?

Li Hwan l'ignorait mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

Derrière lui, des flammes hautes et claires consumaient les restes des habitants d'un village autrefois nommé Gānhàn.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain Chapitre<strong>** :** LIVRE I, Chapitre III – Maîtres du Feu


End file.
